Never let me go
by Florine B
Summary: Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis la bataille de Poudlard et la vie peine à reprendre son cours. Personne ne se doute encore que le ministère cache à la population quelques révélations qui risquent de bousculer bien des vies.
1. Préambule

Quand il se leva ce matin-là, la peine, encore, le cueillit. Le soulagement était présent mais demeurait ténu, comme un second souffle qui l'empêchait de suffoquer, comme une main invisible qui lui agrippait l'épaule, lui permettait de sortir du lit et d'avancer. Les jours, il les comptait. Pas comme la fin d'un cauchemar mais comme le début d'un nouveau. Le deuil était multiple. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin et toutes les autres carcasses qu'il avait vues alignées dans ces allées improbables. Les morts récentes s'étaient mêlées à toutes les autres. Dobby, Sirius, Cedric, ses parents. Chaque visage marquait ses rêves et hantait ses jours. Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, il avisa la silhouette de son meilleur ami, allongé à proximité. Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, il laissa la culpabilité lui tirailler les entrailles avant de se redresser silencieusement pour gagner le palier. Ses pas le guidèrent prudemment vers la salle à manger où les Weasley s'affairaient. Mrs Weasley n'avait de cesse de s'agiter depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et le Terrier n'avait jamais paru plus impeccable qu'aujourd'hui. En s'occupant les mains, elle s'assurait de distraire l'esprit. Harry aurait aimé servir à quelque chose, il aurait aimé pouvoir les préserver de ce chagrin mais après sept jours d'impuissance, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne pouvait rien changer à la perte. Son léger sourire servit de bonjour aux quelques têtes rousses qui se tournèrent vers lui. C'est le regard de Ginny qu'il chercha sans le trouver toutefois. La rouquine traînait sa tristesse sans jamais réellement l'exprimer et semblait s'emmurer dans un silence mortuaire qu'il ne pouvait briser. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'approcher, à lui parler, ni même à la réconforter. Entourée de ses frères à chaque instant, elle semblait plus inatteignable que jamais et il lui avait paru évident de ne pas chercher à la brusquer. Elle avait besoin de temps. Ils avaient tous besoin de temps. M. Weasley et George furent les seuls Weasley absents. Ce dernier avait tenu à retourner au chemin de Traverse, seul. Réaction qui avait déplu à sa mère et qui avait suscité de nombreuses disputes que seul Arthur Weasley avait pu tarir.

Hermione manquait terriblement à Harry, il avait l'impression d'être l'intrus dans le portrait de famille. Hermione, elle, savait toujours quoi dire, quoi faire et avait été d'une grande aide depuis le début. Lui se contentait de distraire Ron comme il pouvait mais sans grand résultat. La morosité avait fait de beaux dégâts depuis que le combat avait été remporté. L'euphorie des premières heures avait tôt fait de laisser la place à tout ce qu'ils avaient tous refoulé pendant des mois. Harry se sentait constamment éreinté, comme si la fatigue accumulée durant des mois, avait fini par retomber d'un seul coup sur ses épaules. Cela devait se noter sur son visage parce qu'aujourd'hui encore, Mrs Weasley se sentit obligée de lui poser la question.

« Tu as bien dormi, Harry chéri ? »

Elle-même ne semblait pas trouver le sommeil. Ce qui forçait Harry à hocher de la tête frénétiquement avec plus de conviction encore que la veille. Elle soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

« Nous partons dans un peu moins de deux heures, Ginny, tu peux aller réveiller Ron s'il te plait ? J'aimerais qu'il mange avant qu'on s'en aille. »

Charlie échangea un regard inquiet avec Percy. Ils craignaient tous cette commémoration, l'inhumation des corps. Harry l'appréhendait tout autant. C'était l'une de ces rares fois où il n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de retourner à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas la constater en ruines. Il ne voulait pas revoir l'endroit qui avait subi ses erreurs. Il ne cessait de ressasser chaque défaut du plan. Chaque faux pas qui les avait amenés à cette horrible bataille.

« Tu devrais manger toi aussi, mon chéri. »

Molly déposa quelques toasts sous son nez qu'il se força à avaler. M. Weasley apparut soudainement dans un nuage de fumées et sortit de la cheminée.

« Kingsley est déjà en route. Apparemment, les familles commencent déjà à se rassembler. »

Mrs Weasley sembla au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle lâcha sa poêle si brusquement que Bill sursauta.

« Mais ils ne commenceront pas sans… Nous. » Ajouta Arthur d'un ton précipité.

Son regard s'était clairement orienté vers Harry qui ressentit cet habituel nœud au ventre. Il apparaissait toujours dès qu'il s'agissait d'être à nouveau le centre de l'attention. Il avait réussi à se cacher du reste du monde depuis six jours, ne sortant que pour se dégourdir les jambes dans le jardin, refusant le moindre entretien avec le ministère de la magie ou toute la panoplie de journalistes qui avait cherché à le joindre. L'idée de devoir affronter ces foules le terrorisait. Ron pénétra dans la pièce, l'air hagard. Ginny reprit sa place et accorda enfin à Harry un regard. Sa souffrance lui semblait tellement évidente, quasiment organique, qu'il lui fût physiquement douloureux de ne pas bondir, faire le tour de la table pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien de pire que ça. Ce sentiment d'injustice allié à cette impuissance qui ne faiblissait pas.


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Les capes volaient de mains en mains dans le salon, sans le moindre mot. Ce silence morbide renforçait douloureusement la portée des événements. Ils se rangèrent en file indienne devant l'âtre. Harry laissa ses souvenirs le rattraper, se remémorant son premier été au terrier et sa première expérience désastreuse avec la poudre de cheminette. Il s'accrochait à ce songe voracement pour ne pas céder au chagrin qui les étreignait tous de façon égale. C'était une distraction qui ne le privait pourtant pas de tout sens d'observation. Sa main s'appuya brièvement sur l'épaule de Ron. Ce dernier respirait de manière précipitée depuis une bonne minute. Il adressa un regard sombre à Harry, lui servit une grimace pouvant tout aussi bien signifier « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » que « Je ne veux pas y aller. » Il y avait sûrement des deux. Harry se rassura en pensant à la promesse d'Hermione. Elle serait revenue à temps pour la cérémonie. Elle savait que Ron avait besoin d'elle. Une fois de plus, il se surprit à observer Ginny. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avancer ses doigts pour agripper les siens mais le cortège macabre débuta quand il chercha à s'approcher. Chaque Weasley attrapa une bonne dose de poudre de cheminette et se plaça dans le foyer. La même destination sur toutes les lèvres et le même poids sur tous les coeurs. Harry fût l'avant-dernier. Le pot tremblait entre les paumes de Mrs Weasley quand elle lui tendit. Tout se passera bien eut-il envie d'ajouter mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

« Allez Harry, tu sais comment faire. » Le pressa-t-elle.

Elle plaça au creux de sa paume la poudre magique et il fit comme tous ses prédécesseurs.

« Pré-au-lard. » scanda-t-il. Et il disparut sans laisser la moindre trace.

A peine eut-il posé un pied hors de la cheminée que deux mains l'empoignèrent abruptement.

« Harry Potter ! Harry Potter, il est là ! IL EST ICI ! »

Il ne reconnut pas l'homme qui le secouait avec enthousiasme ce qui l'inquiéta grandement. Par réflexe, il dégaina sa baguette. L'inconnu lui offrit alors le loisir de contempler sa parfaite dentition.

« Cela fait des jours qu'on vous cherche, M. Potter. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'une minute pour comprendre. Tout un attroupement de journalistes l'attendait, brandissant plumes et appareils photo. Tout ce qu'il avait craint. Les questions fusèrent bien vite et l'étranger ne semblait pas prêt à relâcher sa prise. Harry chercha les Weasley des yeux sans les voir. L'établissement dans lequel il avait atterrit, était désert hormis ces intrus. Il avait dû être dévié ici pour une raison obscure, un trafic trop dense peut-être mais comment l'avaient-ils tous deviné ?

« Lâchez-moi. » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à agiter bêtement la main, ni à participer à des interviews sordides. L'homme lui obéit docilement sans se départir de son atroce rictus cependant. Harry chercha à se frayer un chemin parmi les paparazzis.

« Des déclarations ? M. Potter ? »

Ils lui barraient la route inlassablement. A bout de nerfs, le sorcier pesa ses deux seuls options. Faire un scandale en stupéfixant la moitié de l'audience ou bien leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Bien que la première alternative lui plut, il s'en tint à la diplomatie.

« Oui, nous sommes ici pour commérer nos morts. Ayez la décence de respecter ça et laissez-moi passer. »

Il jeta un regard glacé à l'assemblée et parvint finalement à s'extirper de la masse en jouant des coudes. Une fois dans la rue, il ne lui fût pas difficile de retrouver les Weasley.

« Ha Harry ! Tout va bien ? Où étais-tu ... »

M. Wealsey jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Une grimace étira sa bouche.

« Je vois. Je me demande s'ils n'ont pas... Enfin... Non, tout de même. Le réseau de cheminée... »

Il hocha de la tête d'un air rêveur avant de poursuivre.

« Ils ne pourront pas rentrer à Poudlard, la sécurité est renforcée en ce sens. »

« Bien. Tant mieux. » répliqua le jeune homme avec irritation.

Ils se regroupèrent et avancèrent, la mine lugubre vers Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. De nombreuses silhouettes traversaient le village au même moment. Harry évitait de relever les yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il ne voulait pas qu'on le célèbre. Pas le jour où il fallait enterrer les hommes et les femmes qui s'étaient battus pour lui, qui l'avaient protégé au péril de leur vie, qui étaient morts pour lui, par sa faute. Plus ils remontaient le chemin, plus le malaise fût palpable. Son regard se fixa sur la crinière flamboyante de Ginny et n'en dévia pas un seul instant. Il y avait des murmures sur leur passage mais personne n'osa l'interpeller par chance. Il en fût reconnaissant. Il n'était même plus certain de pouvoir réussir à produire le moindre son tant l'émotion lui serrait la gorge. Quand enfin l'enceinte du château se dessina, il eut l'envie irrépressible de faire demi-tour. Les dégâts semblaient irréels et pourtant, il remarquait déjà dans l'entrée que le plus des gros des gravats avaient été évacués. Hagrid les attendait devant le portail et accueillit Harry d'une étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Ça va Harry ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux. « Non, bien sûr que non mais... Enfin, ça va aller, pas vrai ? On ne peut qu'aller de l'avant maintenant. »

Sa grande tape dans le dos propulsa Harry vers l'avant. Ce dernier dût se retenir à l'épaule de Percy pour ne pas chuter. Il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Ron mais rien n'était moins sûr. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall assez rapidement. Les images revenaient et s'imposaient d'elles-mêmes. Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal, revivant intérieurement chaque étape du chaos. Les révélations successives, les corps désarticulés, les combats. Les cercueils les attendaient-ils dans la grande salle ? Là où ils avaient tous été placés durant la bataille, exactement au même endroit ? Alors que les Weasley s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce sans la moindre hésitation, il resta en retrait. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à affronter ça. A affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Une voix familière le détourna de sa panique.

« Harry ! »

Hermione n'était déjà plus qu'à un mètre.

« Hermione, ça fait du bien de te revoir. » lui souffla-t-il alors qu'elle l'entourait déjà de ses bras.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mes parents n'ont pas encore tout à fait retrouvé la mémoire mais j'y travaille. Ils sont sains et saufs, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire qu'il lui rendit de manière peu convaincante.

« Ron est déjà à l'intérieur ? »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Allons-y alors. »

Elle lui prit la main sans attendre sa réaction et lui insuffla par ce seul acte, le courage dont il avait besoin pour franchir le seuil.


	3. Le discours

Son souffle resta suspendu durant une poignée de secondes. Le temps de poser son regard sur l'intérieur de la pièce et de constater qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Rien en dehors de la foule qui s'y entassait. Harry respira plus correctement en avisant chaque recoin de la grande salle, traquant ce qu'il avait déjà anticipé mais en vain. Les corps avaient été déplacés. La boule dans sa gorge ne se délogea pas pour autant, elle ne diminua même pas. Les visages qu'il croisait, lui rappelaient ce qu'il s'était passé entre ses murs. Hermione le guida à travers la foule avec une fermeté qu'il lui enviait secrètement. Ils se faufilèrent parmi les sorciers endeuillés sans s'arrêter. Quelques-uns saluèrent Harry avec un enthousiasme qui amplifia sans mal son malaise, d'autres se contentèrent d'un signe de tête poli plus discret. Il ne fût pas mécontent de retrouver les Weasley et d'avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas sillonner l'assemblée et serrer des mains, écouter des histoires. Hermione l'abandonna pour s'approcher de Ron. Harry se détourna de leurs retrouvailles, leur offrit un semblant d'intimité en leur tournant le dos. Il constata alors que George était lui aussi arrivé. Ginny et Charlie l'entouraient. Ils parlaient à voix basse, trop basse pour que Harry puisse comprendre ou intervenir. A quelques de pas de là, Fleur et sa famille s'entretenaient avec Molly et Arthur laissant Harry totalement désœuvré. En désespoir de cause, il se mit à observer les alentours. Les trous béants dans la pierre laissaient vagabonder la lumière sur l'assemblée. Il repéra Neville, Luna, Dean et d'autres membres de l'AD mais tous semblaient se recueillir avec leur famille. Il n'osa pas les déranger et n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie de toute façon. Quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur son bras, il sursauta pratiquement. Ginny se trouvait face à lui, plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis l'été dernier. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Harry se contenta de poser ses doigts sur les siens. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui depuis un an, tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire avant de laisser Voldemort mettre un terme à sa vie. Mais il en fût incapable. Ils se regardèrent sans parler ni l'un, ni l'autre, tous deux troublés, étreints par des émotions confuses et puis, la voix de Kingsley les sépara abruptement. Elle retourna auprès de ses frères et lui se plaça aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione, le coeur lourd.

En hauteur, sur une estrade qui venait d'être spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion, le ministre de la magie, qui occupait provisoirement cette fonction cependant, prit la parole, amplifiant son ténor d'un sort, de sorte que tout le monde puisse l'entendre parfaitement. Il était encadré par des membres du ministère qui avisaient la foule avec sévérité.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes réunis ici non pas pour commémorer une bataille, mais pour honorer la mémoire de ceux qui ont péri pour que nous puissions vivre. » _Que je puisse vivre_ corrigea Harry mentalement en sentant la culpabilité peser plus encore sur ses épaules. « En ces lieux, des sorciers et des sorcières ont combattu au péril de leur vie pour défendre des proches, des amis, des connaissances, pour offrir un avenir à la prochaine génération. Leur sacrifice n'a pas été vain et votre présence ici le démontre... »

Toutes les scènes se rejouaient une fois de plus dans son esprit meurtrit. Son estomac se contracta quand ses songes dévièrent vers Severus Rogue. Son sacrifice à lui était encore méconnu. Une injustice qu'il se promit de réparer dans les semaines à venir. Ses pensées s'articulèrent sans mal sur ces révélations, il n'avait de cesse de ressasser ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, éprouvant un mal être certain à l'idée de n'avoir pu le remercier. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que le professeur le plus détestable de Poudlard puisse faire preuve d'une telle loyauté envers lui ou du moins, envers sa mère ? Il regrettait que sa tante Pétunia n'est jamais jugé bon de lui faire mention de ce voisin étrange. Au moins pour s'en plaindre. Ses remords le détournèrent pendant de longues minutes du discours de Kingsley. Il ne reprit le cours du monologue que lorsque le ministre se mit à énumérer les noms des défunts. Harry encaissa avec maladresse, la brûlure familière à la gorge qui s'amplifia voracement à mesure que les visages défilaient dans sa tête en rythme avec le ton grave et posé de Kingsley. Tout était de sa faute. Il baissa machinalement les yeux et se contenta d'écouter sans voir la suite de la cérémonie.

« Beaucoup d'entre vous nous ont réclamé les corps de leurs proches au cours de cette semaine. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont même pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'au ministère pour obtenir une réponse. Je crois qu'il est temps de vous révéler la vraie raison de votre présence. Et la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pu vous rendre vos êtres aimés. »

Les marmonnements grossirent parmi l'audience, jusqu'à devenir discussions, affolement et panique. Harry se mêla à la confusion générale en interrogeant d'un regard Ron qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules las. Kingsley fit taire le chaos d'un signe de main et reprit.

« Le jour où Lord Voldemort a été terrassé, il s'est produit quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Quelque chose qui ne s'est jamais produit à notre connaissance dans l'histoire. La mort du mage noir a provoqué une déchirure, une brèche dans la magie qui a eu des effets pour le moins inattendus. Nos experts travaillent sur l'étude de ce phénomène et ses conséquences depuis six jours, sans relâche pour tenter de le comprendre. Nous possédons quelques hypothèses qui méritent d'être vérifiées mais nous n'avons pu nous résoudre à cacher aux yeux du monde, ce qu'il s'était produit au sein du ministère. Vous vous demandez où sont vos proches ? Hé bien, ils sont ici. »

Les premiers cris jaillirent du fond de la salle. La foule se retourna d'un seul homme pour faire face à l'inexplicable. Des têtes se distinguèrent petit à petit du reste de la masse. Harry se figea sur place, tétanisé par cette vision. Fred s'avançait vers eux avec une nonchalance tout à fait caractéristique. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule comme s'il cherchait la raison à tous ces regards fixés sur lui.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le nez, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il ultimement en pouffant de rire.

George fût le premier à l'étreindre. Les Weasley ne mirent pas plus d'une seconde pour l'imiter, ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour accueillir leur fils, leur frère disparu. Les voix scandaient de toute part « C'est impossible ! » « C'est un miracle ! » « C'est bien vrai ? C'est bien réel ? » Harry, lui, restait aphasique, l'expression hagarde. Il vit à quelques mètres de là, Tonks et Lupin filant droit sur la mère de cette dernière. Il n'en fût que plus troublé. Les larmes dévalaient les joues d'Hermione tandis qu'elle tirait sur sa manche pour capter son attention et lui montrer en pointant du doigt d'autres personnes qu'ils avaient perdu durant la bataille de Poudlard. Les morts étaient revenus ? Non, il refusait d'y croire. Cela ne semblait pas... Cela n'était pas... Plusieurs minutes défilèrent durant lesquelles Harry fût pris de vertige. Il ne quittait pas des yeux les Weasley qui discutaient entre eux, palpaient Fred pour se convaincre de sa résurrection. Il les voyait euphoriques mais il se refusait à partager cette allégresse, à laisser le doute s'emparer de lui. Il avait peur. Peur que ça soit irréel, alors il s'en tenait au déni, à la logique pour ne pas s'accrocher à une illusion qui pouvait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » répéta-t-il à Hermione d'une voix dématérialisée.

« Je sais. Je sais. Je ne comprends pas non plus. Il n'y a que les gens qui sont morts ici, Harry. Les morts récentes. Seulement ceux qui ont combattu à Poudlard. »

Elle s'essuyait les pommettes de ses manches. Tous deux restèrent à l'écart, incrédules quand Kingsley s'approcha d'Harry. Il se pencha vers lui pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

« Je dois te parler. Peux-tu me suivre ? »

Harry, livide, acquiesça. Il espérait avoir plus d'informations sur ce qu'il se passait. Il espérait qu'on lui explique comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Il refusait d'y croire en attendant. Il refusait de croire que tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné sur la mort, soit faux ou présente une exception. Il avait déjà fait quelques pas en direction de la sortie quand quelqu'un hurla son prénom. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement tandis qu'il en chercha la source. Quand enfin, ses yeux agrippèrent les traits liés à la voix, il eut l'impression d'avoir été stupéfixé. Il ne pouvait plus remuer le moindre muscle. Durant une fraction de seconde, durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il eut envie de croire à l'impensable lui aussi. Il eut envie de se joindre à l'extase collectif. Il se mit à courir quand son corps en fût capable, il se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il oublia le reste du monde, il oublia le lieu, les circonstances. Tout ne résumait plus qu'à cette course, qu'à cette vie, qu'à ce moment.


	4. Les retrouvailles

Il n'était pas le seul à s'être mis à courir. Lui aussi avait commencé à bousculer les gens pour forcer le passage, pour l'atteindre. Lui aussi semblait ne pas accorder d'importance à la situation, aux circonstances et plus encore, aux conséquences. Alors qu'il éparpillait son souffle dans cette course effrénée, Harry renoua avec une sensation rendue étrangère par les épreuves. Il était comme tous les autres ici. Quelqu'un qui avait une famille à retrouver. Ils se heurtèrent de plein fouet quand ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la cohue. Harry crut un instant qu'il allait basculer tant le choc déstabilisa son équilibre. Mais l'étreinte que l'homme lui offrit, lui permit de défier la gravité. Il s'agrippa à lui avec une telle force qu'il en eut mal aux côtes mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'en avait plus désormais. Une poignée de secondes s'écoula sans qu'aucun d'eux ne défasse sa prise. Harry avait peur de reculer, de le voir disparaître et de réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'une farce. Il voulut parler, il voulait comprendre mais ses pensées ne s'accordaient pas, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Étranglé par l'émotion, il éprouva énormément de difficultés à comprendre ce qu'on lui glissait à l'oreille.

« Ne parle pas des reliques à Kingsley, il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas au courant. »

Sous le choc, il ne réussit même pas acquiescer, ce qui obligea l'homme à reculer pour observer sa réaction. Ce dernier plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens afin d'être certain de capter son attention.

« Il vaut mieux qu'il n'apprenne pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt, Harry. D'accord ? Il faut que ça reste entre nous. »

Hagard et encore plus troublé de pouvoir l'écouter sans être interrompu, de pouvoir répondre sans être soumis à un phénomène macabre ou insolite, sans être pressé par le temps, il hocha de la tête et se résolut à ne pas demander plus d'explications pour l'instant. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir traiter l'information de toute façon. La seule interrogation qui lui brûlait les lèvres, se délia d'elle-même.

« C'est bien réel alors ? Tu es vraiment là ? Ce n'est pas comme... »

Comme pour soutenir les mots qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut, il posa une main sur son épaule pour s'assurer que sa présence n'était pas qu'un vague écho. L'homme lui sourit.

« Oui. Et je ne suis pas venu seul, ils ont aussi hâte de te voir mais on nous a interdit de... Ha monsieur le ministre, re-bonjour. »

L'homme décrocha son regard du sien. Harry fût incapable de l'imiter, il ne pouvait pas détourner son attention de cette apparition miraculeuse. Pas même une seconde. Il craignait que ça ne s'achève dès l'instant où il accepterait à nouveau ce qui l'entourait.

« J'aimerais que nous sortions d'ici avant que la totalité de l'assemblée n'ait pu profiter de votre apparition, M. Potter. »

« Mais très certainement. Je vous en prie, après vous. »

Kingsley semblait particulièrement tendu quand il ouvrit la marche. James garda un bras autour des épaules de Harry alors qu'ils traversaient la grande salle sous le regard incrédule du public. Harry réalisa alors que la plupart des familles les observait quitter la pièce pour gagner le hall dans un silence plutôt inquiétant. Une fois les témoins écartés, Kingsley reprit la parole. Harry sursauta, absorbé jusque-là par ces retrouvailles. Il ne décrochait pas ses yeux de son père, trop occupé à détailler tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu constater jusqu'alors. Sa démarche, sa façon d'observer les alentours. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des similitudes dans leurs attitudes respectives. Tout cela le dépassait toujours, de loin. Il se laissait porter d'un couloir à un autre sans vraiment se soucier de la destination.

« J'aurais aimé que vous m'écoutiez. Il sera difficile désormais de garder l'information secrète. Elle sera bien vite divulguée à la presse. Vous savez comme moi que... »

« Au vu de la situation exceptionnelle, vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas voulu gaspiller la moindre minute, Monsieur le ministre. Je suis désolé que cela complique les projets du ministère. Non vraiment, je le suis sincèrement. »

Il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde sincère pourtant, bien trop radieux, enjoué et satisfait d'avoir pu retrouver son fils.

« On trouvera bien un moyen de résoudre ce petit problème, ne vous en faites pas. Je peux y retourner et leur expliquer moi-même si vous voulez qu'ils ne ... »

Cette idée déplut à Kingsley immédiatement, il s'empressa de le couper dans son élan.

« Non, ça ira comme ça. Je me débrouillerai. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Harry maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Comme je vous l'avais promis avant que vous ne décidiez d'échapper à mes hommes pour le retrouver, je vous l'amène dans quelques minutes. »

Harry suivait la conversation sans parvenir réellement à mettre un sens sur leur discours mais aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à en démordre de toute évidence.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêche de mener cette petite entrevue ici-même. »

James parlait avec une certaine nonchalance qui cachait, cependant, une réelle inquiétude. Harry la perçut sans mal.

« J'aimerais lui parler seul à seul. »

Kingsley s'arrêta à ces mots et jaugea le maraudeur avec prudence.

« Vous n'avez plus besoin de le préparer, il sait maintenant de toute manière. »

« Je crois qu'il y a des zones d'ombre qu'il pourra peut-être éclairer. »

« Dans ce cas, que cela se produise devant moi ou non, ne changerait rien. A moins qu'il ait peur de moi et que ça ne l'empêche de s'exprimer correctement. Tu as peur de moi, Harry ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Il peinait réellement à réaliser ce qui se déroulait devant lui depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Quoi ? Non. Bien sûr que... »

« Voilà. »

L'air victorieux de James fût balayé par la mine renfrogné du ministre. Kingsley reprit avec plus de douceur mais également, de fermeté.

« Juste deux minutes, ça ne sera pas long. »

James grimaça, incertain et jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, chercha par ce biais à obtenir son avis sur la question. Mais ce dernier semblait bien trop déstabilisé pour pouvoir lui fournir le moindre indice.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... »

« Je ne fais que mon travail. Essayez de le comprendre. »

Le maraudeur sembla réfléchir et finit par soupirer en ôtant à regret, sa prise sur les épaules de Harry.

« Bien, d'accord. Deux minutes alors. »

Le geste sortit Harry de sa léthargie. Il beugla plus qu'il ne parla.

« Non ! Non... Il peut rester, il ne doit pas.., »

Sa voix se brisa. La panique l'obligeait à respirer précipitamment. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et s'ils n'avaient plus d'autres occasions de se revoir ? Non, il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Il s'en fichait pas mal du ministère, de ses plans et de ce que Kingsley voulait savoir. Il voulait juste avoir la paix et pouvoir rattraper tout ce temps qu'on leur avait ôté. Et ça, tant que cela pouvait durer. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que ça allait durer. Il arrivait encore à peine à y croire. La main de son père atterrit sur son bras très calmement.

« Ne t'en fais pas. On se retrouve là-haut, je te le promets. »

Harry déglutit douloureusement mais ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas du tout convaincu. Néanmoins, on ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. James lui adressa un sourire confiant avant de remonter les marches, non sans se retourner une ultime fois pour le regarder et préciser à son interlocuteur.

« Deux minutes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il disparut ensuite et laissa à Harry, le loisir de contempler le vide qui le remplaçait déjà. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une affreuse erreur ? Un mirage, un piège ? Il réussissait à peine à tenir en place. Tout se bousculait désormais dans sa tête, il tentait de se souvenir de tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait enseigné sur la mort mais en vain. Rien n'était cohérent et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas avoir inventé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Nous pouvons nous installer dans cette classe. Viens. »

Harry suivit Kingsley à contrecœur, jetant un dernier regard à l'endroit exact où la silhouette de son père s'était évanouie. Il espérait obtenir des réponses. Mais il voulait plus encore pouvoir grimper, lui aussi, cet escalier pour retrouver sa famille. _Ils étaient aussi impatients de le voir._ Ils ? L'espoir lui serra le coeur et la crainte, les entrailles. Qu'est-ce que Kingsley allait lui annoncer ? Qu'il n'avait rien à attendre, rien à espérer ?


	5. La théorie et le silence

La lumière éparse soulignait âprement les traits tirés de Kingsley. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir mais Harry ne put se résoudre à prendre place sur l'un des nombreux sièges présents. Sa nervosité ne faisait que croître maintenant que son père s'était éloigné. Comment, pourquoi ? Et surtout, combien de temps avaient-ils réellement ? Il s'agitait malgré lui dans le local qu'ils occupaient désormais, faisant quelques pas à gauche et ensuite, à droite. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne savait pas quoi ressentir non plus. Son inquiétude prenait peu à peu le pas sur l'euphorie et le ministre sembla réaliser qu'il valait mieux en finir au plus vite.

« Je suppose que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions. »

Harry s'arrêta un instant de remuer pour acquiescer. Oui, les interrogations le submergeaient complètement maintenant qu'il était tiré de cette situation totalement surréaliste, qu'il retrouvait un cadre censé, logique et familier. Dans cette quiétude étrange, il commençait à raisonner plus ou moins correctement.

« Une semaine, vous avez gardé le silence pendant une semaine ! » réalisa-t-il soudainement.

Kingsley hocha de la tête. Il semblait las, déjà presque usé. Sa situation n'était pas enviable. Le monde des sorciers avait été ébranlé par cette guerre et il devait faire en sorte de maintenir la cohésion, de réparer tout le mal qui avait été fait, trier le vrai du faux, reconstruire une société en ruine. Harry en avait conscience mais il n'arrivait pas à accuser cette sensation atroce d'injustice. Pourquoi l'avait-il écarté de ces révélations ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas l'avertir ?

« Nous n'avions pas le choix, nous ignorions si le phénomène pouvait s'inverser ou non. On ignorait si… Si ces personnes étaient réellement ce qu'elles avaient été. Elles venaient d'un monde que nous ne connaissons pas, revenues à la vie après une succession d'actes effroyables qui plus est. Qu'allions-nous faire si ces gens se mettaient à attaquer d'autres personnes parce que… »

« Et il peut ? Il peut s'inverser ? Ils peuvent tous… Disparaître ? » le coupa Harry dans un spasme.

Terrifié, il se figea ensuite sur place et contempla son interlocuteur. Le ministre prit quelques secondes pour composer sa réponse ce qui le terrorisa davantage. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir le secouer afin qu'il lui dise la vérité sans chercher à la masquer. Il voulait savoir. Simplement savoir.

« Nous n'avons pas de raisons actuellement de croire qu'un tel phénomène puisse s'inverser mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. C'est la première fois que cela se produit. »

« Donc vous ne savez pas… Peut-être que… Peut-être que…»

Mais cette réalité était trop horrible à envisager, il ne put achever son idée.

« Non mais nous avons de bonnes raisons de… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry avait bondit sur la poignée de porte et s'apprêtait déjà à sortir.

« Mon père avait raison. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller la moindre minute. »

Kingsley se releva alors, levant une main en signe d'apaisement.

« Harry, s'il te plait, je t'en prie. Je t'assure qu'on en aura fini rapidement et que tu pourras les retrouver aussitôt.»

Comme un écho dérangeant qui reviendrait le hanter, il eut une horrible sensation de déjà-vu. Il se souvint de ces quelques fois où Dumbledore le forçait à se rassoir quand sa seule envie était la fuite. Après la mort de Cédric, après la mort de Sirius. Mais là, personne n'était mort. Justement, il fallait absolument qu'il parte pour cette raison.

« Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes, que tu comprennes et que tu puisses peut-être m'expliquer certaines choses. »

Harry écouta cette toute petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Celle qui possédait à s'y méprendre les mêmes intonations aigües que Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi égoïste, bien que la tentation gronde toujours. Non, Kingsley méritait de meilleurs égards que ça. Il méritait son respect pour diverses raisons, il méritait qu'il prenne le temps de l'écouter. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester ignorant. Il ravala comme il put sa frustration et finit par tirer une chaise. Le ministre s'empressa de poursuivre.

« C'est arrivé peu de temps après la mort de Lord Voldemort. Je crois savoir que tu as vu l'arche ainsi que le voile au ministère. Ce dernier s'était montré particulièrement… Instable depuis que Voldemort avait repris le pouvoir. Nous pensions simplement que l'afflux constant de morts jouait son rôle sur cet effet mais… Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que les actes de magie noire perpétrés par Voldemort et ses mangemorts ont participé également à ces … Perturbations. »

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre si fort qu'il craignit un instant que Kingsley ne puisse lui-même l'entendre. Était-ce lié aux horcruxes ? A ce qu'ils avaient combattu ? A ces fragments d'âme damnés renvoyés dans les limbes ? Voldemort avait été le premier à repousser ces limites et ils avaient partagé une connexion exceptionnelle qui plus est. Etait-ce pour ça ? Il ne pouvait pas en parler cependant. Il se mordit la langue tandis que Kingsley poursuivait.

« Ils sont sortis les uns à la suite des autres, ils ont simplement franchi le voile. Ou plutôt, ils ont été propulsés à vrai dire. Il n'y avait que des combattants ayant perdu la vie à Poudlard. Comme si on les renvoyait dans ce monde, comme s'il n'y avait pas de place pour eux là-bas maintenant que Lord Voldemort y reposait. Nous n'avons que des théories à ce propos, plutôt incertaines mais aucune ne peut expliquer le retour particulier des trois dernières personnes. »

Trois. Son père. Sa mère ? Sirius ? Il souffrait littéralement de devoir rester assis là alors que sa famille était réunie à l'étage. Heureusement, une pensée en bouscula une autre. Ce nouvel état d'énervement lui servait actuellement à établir les faits, les causes. _Ne rien dire à propos des reliques._ La pierre de résurrection. Il les a appelés cette nuit-là. Était-ce pour cette raison ?

« Beaucoup de choses nous échappent sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là. Sur ce que tu as dû accomplir. Voldemort t'a d'ailleurs pensé mort à un moment. On pense que tout est connecté. On pense que tu as peut-être des fragments de vérité. Je sais que tu refuses d'en parler et d'ailleurs, je ne te demande pas de trahir la promesse que tu as faite à Albus Dumbledore. Il devait avoir ses raisons et tu dois avoir les tiennes. Je m'en remets à votre jugement. J'aimerais juste que… Tu puisses nous guider dans notre réflexion. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose, c'est comprendre. Nous devons être prudents avec ce qu'il se passe. Nous ignorons complètement avec quel genre de magie nous sommes en train de traiter. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pu te divulguer plus tôt ces informations. Nous devions nous assurer qu'ils ne représentaient aucun danger pour les autres ou pour eux-mêmes. Il s'agit d'un sérieux traumatisme de retrouver la vie au-delà de toutes ces composantes. Dans le cas de ta famille, c'est d'autant plus délicat. Dix-sept années se sont écoulées. Ils étaient fortement désorientés. »

« J'aurais pu les aider. J'aurais pu … Je ne sais pas vous aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. » répondit Harry d'une voix dématérialisée.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un incroyable sentiment de trahison. Ne méritait-il pas de posséder au moins le choix de les revoir ou non dans ces conditions ?

« Tu en avais déjà fait assez… Je ne remets pas en cause tes compétences, ni ta ténacité, tu as prouvé de bien des façons que tu étais un sorcier d'exception. Nous ne voulions pas que tu sois mis en danger, ni te donner de faux espoir dans le cas où… »

« Où ils disparaitraient. J'aurais pu ne jamais savoir, rater cette chance, ne jamais… Ne jamais… »

Harry dût serrer ses poings pour contrôler ses tremblements. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser. Kingsley avait raison au fond, il en avait fait assez. Il était épuisé. Il avait besoin de tranquillité. C'était dans cette optique qu'il décida de ne pas se butter à sa fureur pour faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas collaborer mais ça ne changerait rien. Je pense simplement que vous avez raison. La magie noire a joué son rôle, Voldemort a accompli des choses... Des choses que personne n'aurait dû, un jour, même envisager. Pour le reste… Il… Il est bien mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas demander et repartir avec ce doute.

« Oui. Son corps repose au ministère pour l'instant. Il n'a pas disparu et il n'est pas passé par le voile. Par contre… Certains de ses alliés… »

Harry frissonna.

« Bellatrix ? »

« Notamment, oui. Mais nous avons la situation sous contrôle, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Bien. Je suis heureux de constater qu'après toutes ces années, le ministère ait enfin à sa tête quelqu'un digne de cette fonction. »

Kingsley parut se détendre à ces mots et gratifia Harry d'un léger sourire avant de s'assombrir à nouveau.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas nous éclairer alors ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Je suis désolé. »

Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ? Peut-être tout. Non, il avait déjà plus ou moins compris. Sauf pour les reliques. Il n'aimait pas mentir à Kingsley mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Bien, je ne vais pas te retarder plus longtemps dans ce cas. Si tu penses à quelque chose, j'aimerais que tu me contactes directement, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour se relever. Alors qu'il ouvrait enfin cette maudite porte, le ministre reprit cependant.

« J'aimerais mieux qu'ils restent … Cachés quelques temps. Nous ne pouvons pas expliquer aux gens qu'ils soient revenus quand d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. Tout est lié à toi, c'est évident. Cela risque d'attiser la jalousie et la paranoïa alors que les familles sont mutilées, en deuil et souffrent à tout point de vue à cause de cette guerre. Ils ont besoin d'espoir, certes mais également, d'équité. Tout aussi sûrement, cela t'élèvera au rang de maître de la mort et réveillera admiration ainsi que crainte de tes admirateurs. Autant éviter ça si nous le pouvons, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Le temps de trouver la meilleure manière de présenter les choses du moins. »

 _Et sûrement de vérifier par la suite, s'ils vont ou non rester en vie_ songea amèrement Harry. Kingsley l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du directeur où ils étaient censés l'attendre mais il ne prit pas la peine de grimper l'escalier avec lui, lui concédant un peu d'intimité. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois poliment. Harry se retourna ensuite précipitamment, courut, faillit manquer une marche mais arriva à destination. Il pénétra dans la pièce comme un boulet de canon, la tête la première. Il se rattrapa au premier meuble à sa portée et redressa le menton pour constater que la salle était vide. Aucun directeur ne hantait son portrait, personne ne pouvait le renseigner. Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner, le monde basculer. Où étaient-ils ? Il se mit à craindre le pire, à l'envisager réellement. C'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait actuellement supporter. C'était bien trop cruel. Il se cramponna si fort à son point d'appui que ses jointures blanchirent. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas ça. Ses yeux brûlèrent, sa gorge s'enflamma. Des fracas retentirent alors soudainement, lui épargnant fugacement la douleur. Il en cherchait la cause quand une silhouette s'extirpa abruptement d'un nuage de fumée à quelques pas de là, derrière ce qu'il croyait être une étagère. Son cœur redémarra pour mieux trébucher au prochain battement. Que s'était-il passé ?


	6. Chat et souris

Les particules qui maculaient encore l'air, se dissipèrent avec une lenteur frôlant le ridicule. Il titubait au centre du déluge, poussant des jurons qui auraient pu arracher un sourire à Harry en d'autres circonstances. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui voilaient la quasi-totalité du visage alors qu'il semblait encore trébucher contre des gravats. Il rejeta subitement sa tête en arrière pour mieux observer ce que Harry ne pouvait voir depuis sa position et soupira lourdement. Harry aurait voulu l'appeler mais sa gorge était sèche, bien trop sèche. Les émotions n'avaient cessé de se bousculer dans l'heure qui avait précédé, entre l'allégresse et l'effroi. Heureusement, l'homme finit par se retourner, non sans avoir ajouté deux ou trois injures. Il sursauta en le découvrant là et retint de justesse un cri de stupeur. Ses doigts agrippèrent sa poitrine, accusant le choc.

« Par Merlin, Harry, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles. »

Sa voix rauque amorça une émotion suffisante pour ébranler totalement Harry. Ce dernier contourna le bureau sans un mot, en se précipitant autant qu'il put pour le rejoindre. Sa main se posa sur son bras. Il cherchait à se rassurer sur sa présence. Il cherchait perpétuellement à se convaincre de la tangibilité des événements sans jamais y parvenir.

« Pendant un instant, j'ai cru… J'ai cru que vous aviez tous… »

Sirius grimaça en levant une paume vers Harry pour lui serrer l'épaule.

« Pardon. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu t'inquiéterais comme ça. »

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, sans froisser le silence. Harry avait eu le temps durant ces deux dernières années de faire la liste de tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire à Sirius. Elle était infinie. Maintenant qu'il se tenait là, juste devant lui, il n'arrivait même pas à formuler le fond de sa pensée, à résumer tout le chagrin qu'il avait éprouvé à le savoir mort. A peine chercha-t-il à ouvrir la bouche qu'un second fracas retentit. Sirius tira Harry brutalement vers l'arrière pour éviter qu'il ne soit touché par les débris qui dévalaient lentement un passage désormais condamné.

« La structure du château est vraiment en piteuse état. La bataille a dû être sacrément mouvementée. »

Il avisa Harry d'un œil avant de resserrer sa prise sur son épaule. Il se fit hésitant et son ténor sembla frémir quand enfin, il se décida à poursuivre.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour… Enfin pour tout ça. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est moi qui suis désolé. C'était ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller au ministère en premier lieu. Je suis tellement désolé, Sirius, si tu savais à quel point … »

Sirius posa sa seconde main sur la carrure de son filleul et se posta face à lui, réarrangeant ses traits sur une expression ferme et sans appel.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé le sort. Ni toi qui m'as dit de venir me battre. Et de toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

Harry eut du mal à soutenir son regard. Peut-être que ça en avait toujours après tout, de l'importance. Ils ignoraient si leur retour était permanent. Peut-être que demain, tout serait redevenu comme avant. Sirius comprit cette appréhension sans même qu'il ait à la formuler. En une accolade un peu maladroite, son parrain tenta de le rassurer. Les pierres roulèrent de plus belle à leurs pieds alors qu'il reculait.

« Bon, je crois qu'on ferait vraiment mieux de s'éloigner de ce truc. »

Il poussa légèrement Harry sur la gauche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« On a perdu patience, James et moi. On voulait venir te chercher. James a fini par emprunter le passage, Lily sur ses talons. »

 _Elle était là._ Sa mère était là. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

« Elle désapprouvait l'idée. Elle a voulu l'arrêter. Quand j'ai voulu les suivre, tout s'est effondré. »

Horrifié, Harry fixa son parrain avec incrédulité.

« Ils vont bien, ils vont bien. Je les ai entendus se chamailler. Mais ils vont sûrement devoir faire le tour du château pour revenir. Kingsley avait posé ses hommes tout à l'heure devant l'entrée. Je crois qu'il nous déteste vraiment, on ne lui a pas rendu la vie facile. »

Sirius ne sembla pourtant pas spécialement désolé. Au contraire, un certain mépris avait chassé toute bienveillance de ses traits.

« Ça fait une semaine qu'on essaie, par tous les moyens, d'entrer en contact avec toi mais ils ont jugé que ça serait trop dangereux pour nous, pour toi. Les premiers jours ont été épouvantables. On ne savait même pas si tu avais survécu. Déjà qu'on ne comprenait pas ce qu'il nous arrivait… C'était comme se réveiller d'un très long coma. On ne nous a pas laissé la moindre occasion de voir les autres. Je ne suis même pas certain que Remus sache qu'on soit en vie. » expliqua-t-il maussade et plutôt irrité.

Harry fronça les sourcils et sentit à nouveau cette fureur lui broyer les entrailles.

« Et ils aimeraient bien qu'on y retourne après. Au ministère. » annonça Sirius plus renfrogné encore.

« Quoi ? Non. Non. Ils ne savent même pas si … Si la situation va évoluer. »

C'était sûrement ça le problème d'ailleurs. Ils voulaient être certains de contrôler un phénomène inexpliqué.

« On verra. » conclut Sirius devant l'expression fragmentée d'Harry.

Le silence s'abattit. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Tellement à rattraper mais aucun d'eux ne semblait oublier qui manquait à l'appel. Tous deux fixèrent d'un même mouvement la porte résolument close.

« Viens, on va les chercher. Lily va être furieuse quand elle saura qu'elle a loupé ton arrivée. Ne rendons pas les choses plus dramatiques pour ton père. »

Harry le laissa ouvrir la marche alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers pour mieux affronter une quiétude dérangeante. Il avait espéré les retrouver ici. Il se mit à scruter chaque extrémité du couloir en pensant les voir débarquer à tout instant.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ce passage sur la carte. » se rendit-il compte alors qu'il réfléchissait à la direction à suivre.

« On n'a pas eu le temps de l'ajouter. D'ailleurs, tu l'as prise avec toi ? »

« Non… Je n'ai pas pensé que ça serait utile. » déplora-t-il.

« Ils ont deux options pour le chemin du retour, je propose qu'on se sépare. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'être déjà séparé de Sirius. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envie qu'on découvre son parrain errant dans le château pour les raisons invoquées par Kingsley qu'il trouvait finalement plutôt censées.

« Je ne sais pas si… »

« Je pars à droite et toi, à gauche. On se donne rendez-vous ici dans dix minutes quoiqu'il arrive. »

Il gratifia Harry d'une grande tape dans le dos avant de s'éloigner, sans laisser le temps à ce dernier de répliquer. Il n'aimait pas ça. Devoir endurer leur absence maintenant qu'il savait. Comment pouvait-il réaliser quoique ce soit s'ils passaient leur temps à disparaître ? A contrecœur, il suivit les directives de son parrain et s'engouffra sur le chemin qui le mènerait peut-être à ses parents. Combien de minutes, d'heures allaient-ils encore gâcher à se chercher sans jamais se trouver ? Il accéléra la cadence et chercha à semer ses doutes. Mais ils étaient bien là. Ancrés en lui, lui répétant que tout ce qu'il vivait, n'était qu'un terrible malentendu. Les paroles de Dumbledore ne cessaient de le hanter, comme un avertissement. _Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, souviens-toi de ça._ Et s'il rêvait, était-ce si grave que ça ? Etait-il seulement obligé de se réveiller ?


	7. La chute

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais connu une telle impression d'inactivité au sein du château. La tempête avait fracassé des siècles d'histoire, dispersant dans son sillage, un silence perturbant. Le château tout entier semblait porter un deuil qui finalement, aura été en partie vain. Harry pouvait noter les efforts fournis ces derniers jours par le ministère pour déblayer les allées. On préparait déjà la reconstruction, aussi laborieuse fût-elle. Il se sentait réellement désolé d'avoir indirectement implanté son combat en ces lieux. S'il y avait bien un seul endroit au monde qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir dans cet état, c'était Poudlard. Son meilleur refuge, son seul sanctuaire, son premier foyer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir participer d'une façon ou d'une autre aux travaux. Quand il avait mentionné cette éventualité, dès le lendemain de la bataille, convaincu de devoir faire quelque chose au lieu de rester là, impuissant à admirer chaque conséquence, on s'était moqué ouvertement de lui. Ou du moins, personne ne l'avait vraiment pris au sérieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça les avait amusé. En sillonnant les couloirs, il se laissa envelopper par une sérieuse mélancolie. La guerre avait laissé des séquelles que même la résurrection ne pouvait balayer. Ils restaient en état d'alerte permanent, prêts à bondir, à fuir ou à riposter. Ils combattaient des spectres qui n'existaient plus que dans leur tête. Il avait vu Ron se lever plus d'une fois en pleine nuit pour vérifier que personne ne se planquait dans le couloir, s'assurer tout simplement qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Les cauchemars se succédaient pour Harry et il ne quittait ni sa baguette, ni sa cape d'invisibilité. Il faudrait du temps pour parvenir à réaliser que tout ça était vraiment derrière eux. Que tout était terminé. Que Voldemort était bien mort. Il avait passé ces sept dernières années à le craindre et il lui arrivait encore parfois de croire que sa cicatrice émettait de légers picotements. Une douleur fantomatique qu'il s'inventait pourtant, totalement enchaîné à sa paranoïa.

Il se demandait s'il allait répéter cette même attitude avec les revenants, s'il parviendrait à assimiler leur retour avant qu'ils ne disparaissent peut-être à nouveau. Il chassa cette fatalité pour la millième fois de ses songes et s'engouffra sur le chemin que Sirius avait indiqué de façon succincte. Quand il arriva devant la seule issue envisageable, qu'il la remonta jusqu'aux gravats, il comprit qu'il ne les trouverait pas. Il revint sur ses pas en accélérant la cadence pour atterrir devant la porte. Il attendit dix minutes. Encore cinq de plus et perdit patience. Nerveusement, il se mit à explorer les quelques couloirs adjacents. C'était à l'angle de l'un d'eux qu'il avait trébuché sur quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'elfe de maison qu'il ne reconnut pas, lui adressa une révérence à laquelle il répondit plutôt maladroitement d'un signe de tête raide.

« M. Potter, le ministre souhaite s'entretenir avec vous dans la grande salle. »

« Dites-lui que j'ai encore besoin de temps. »

« Il m'a demandé de préciser, au cas où vous vous opposeriez d'une quelconque façon à cette requête, que vous y étiez tous conviés sans exception. »

« D'accord mais… »

« Il vous attend. » répliqua l'elfe avec impatience avant de le saluer une seconde fois pour mieux disparaitre dans un craquement lugubre.

Harry se massa les tempes en remontant les escaliers, canalisant sa frustration du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne supportait plus d'être trainé d'un coin à l'autre du château sans avoir son mot à dire. Il refusait de partir sans les avoir vu. Il refusait d'ailleurs de devoir repartir sans eux tout court. Néanmoins, il ne se voyait pas rester là indéfiniment. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été contactés de la même façon et qu'ils avaient décidé de le rejoindre directement à la grande salle ? Une fois revenu dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, il attrapa une plume, de l'encre et déchira un morceau de parchemin vierge trouvé à terre pour indiquer soigneusement sa prochaine destination, tout en espérant qu'ils puissent l'intercepter. Il colla la note au mur, à l'endroit exact du rendez-vous initial. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de finalement se résoudre à déserter le couloir. Il marchait lentement cette fois-ci, jetant des regards frénétiques derrière son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas juste là. Mais en vain. Il arriva dans le grand hall, seul et désemparé. Où étaient-ils à la fin ? Cette partie de cache-cache s'éternisait et ne l'amusait pas, il aurait aimé avoir le droit de retourner l'entièreté de la bâtisse pour les retrouver. Une personne s'invita dans son champ de vision avant qu'il ne puisse mettre le bout de sa semelle dans la grande salle. Hermione le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Harry eut l'impression qu'une décennie s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés pour la dernière fois, tant les événements s'étaient bousculés.

« Ha Harry, tu es là ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! Kingsley t'a retenu longtemps, on se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Et puis, il y a... Il y a de drôles de rumeurs qui ont circulé après ton départ. » avait-elle expliqué sans même reprendre son souffle.

« Ha ? » fût tout ce qu'il put répondre.

« Oui, certains prétendent qu'ils t'ont vu partir avec… Avec ton père. » acheva Hermione, embarrassée.

Ses joues rosirent. Elle semblait incertaine quant à sa réaction.

« Mais c'est impossible, pas vrai ? »

« Aussi impossible que Fred, Tonks et… »

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa pensée parce qu'on l'interpella et il sut immédiatement à qui cette voix appartenait. Elle réveilla de profondes douleurs mais surtout, une réelle attente. Il tourna les talons pour faire face aux escaliers. En haut des marches, deux silhouettes l'observaient. Ses cheveux auburn tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules mais ce qui attira surtout son regard, ce fût son expression. L'émotion l'étrangla suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse même plus sentir la pression des doigts d'Hermione sur son bras tandis que ses parents descendaient les escaliers. Lily se précipita à mi-chemin et glissa sur une de ces marches horriblement abimées. Ses boucles voletèrent alors qu'elle bascula brutalement vers l'avant. Harry sentit son cœur se retourner alors que son père criait d'effroi. Il bondit en avant pour rattraper sa mère. Elle tomba sur lui et ils s'effondrèrent. Après quelques secondes d'étourdissement, il parvint à se relever suffisamment pour ne plus avoir à avaler la poussière. D'un même mouvement, tout en se redressant, Lily l'entoura de ses bras. Elle prononça son prénom plusieurs fois comme pour se permettre d'y croire. Harry se contenta de glisser sa tête dans la chevelure emmêlée de sa mère pour masquer son trouble alors que James les rejoignait avec empressement.

« Bon sang, Lily ! » l'entendit-il souffler.

Il sembla s'agenouiller près d'eux pour mieux sceller leur étreinte de la sienne, posant un bras sur son fils et un autre, sur sa femme.

« J'ai cru que l'un d'entre vous allait être blessé. Evitons de jouer avec la chance à l'avenir, sinon mes nerfs ne tiendront pas. » ajouta-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa famille.

Ils restèrent dans cette position plutôt inconfortable durant de longues secondes. Aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à bouger. Harry ne parvenait même plus à mettre le moindre mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'en existait sûrement aucun pour exprimer ce qu'il vivait. La force désespérée avec laquelle ils se serraient les uns contre les autres, ne semblait même pas pleinement définir l'intensité de ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'il attendait qu'on lui laisse cette chance. Maintenant qu'elle s'offrait à lui, il ne pouvait qu'espérer plus. Qu'ils ne repartent plus jamais. Qu'ils restent là, avec lui. Qu'ils forment enfin une famille comme les autres. Il n'aspirait qu'à leur présence. Le simple fait de les voir respirer constituait un vrai miracle. Il aurait pu rester là des heures à les écouter seulement aspirer l'air en continuant de s'en émerveiller. Pour la première en dix-sept ans, il se sentit entier. Il semblait n'avoir jamais souffert, il semblait n'avoir jamais dû affronter leur absence. Tout semblait déjà si lointain, sans la moindre importance. Si chaque épreuve avait pu les réunir, alors il apprendrait à aimer chacune d'entre elles à part égale. Sans doute, seraient-ils encore restés de longues minutes là, sans même remuer, si de nouvelles voix n'avaient pas interrompu leurs retrouvailles.


	8. Les maraudeurs

Le monde extérieur ne les intéressait pas mais ils furent pourtant forcés d'admettre sa présence quand les murmures autour d'eux se firent un peu plus intrusifs. Des exclamations commençaient à remplacer leur silence, ébréchant cette impression d'isolement jusqu'alors absolue. James fût le premier à reculer et à se relever. Il n'adressa aucun regard à l'audience qui semblait doucement se former à quelques pas de là et prolongea un peu leur moment à eux, sans se soucier des voyeurs. Il tendit une main à Harry qui n'avait toujours pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait, totalement hébété. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un cognard. Il semblait pris au piège dans un rêve, tout lui semblait distant, lointain, irréel. Tout sauf les bras de sa mère autour de son cou, tout sauf la paume de son père qu'il venait de saisir. C'était comme si sa réalité n'était plus composée que d'eux deux. Comme si le reste du monde n'était qu'un vague songe déjà évanoui, un univers auquel il ne semblait plus être relié. Il lui sembla insensé de se retourner, d'observer ce qui n'appartenait pas à sa nouvelle dimension. Il tournait le dos aux quelques personnes rassemblées dans le hall et c'était bien comme ça. Au fond, il craignait de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule pour constater que tout n'était pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait cru durant ces dernières minutes.

Harry aida Lily à reprendre de la hauteur, glissant maladroitement un bras autour de sa taille alors que lui-même se redressait. Il s'assura qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée en lui posant la question d'un murmure instable auquel elle répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Une fois debout, ils s'observèrent. Ou plutôt, les parents regardaient l'enfant et l'enfant, ses parents. Lily s'accrochait toujours au bras de Harry, elle ne semblait pas prête à le lâcher de sitôt et il lui en fût reconnaissant. Elle était son seul point d'équilibre bien qu'elle sembla tout aussi secouée que lui. Quelques-unes de ses larmes silencieuses se fracassaient contre son large sourire. Elle savourait chaque instant, le dévorant littéralement des yeux sans avoir l'air de pouvoir, un jour, se lasser. James le couvait également des yeux avec une fierté qu'il ne cherchait nullement à masquer. Harry se serait presque senti embarrassé s'il n'avait pas été lui-même envahi par les mêmes émotions alors qu'il les contemplait. Il éprouvait une admiration sans borne pour ses parents, une dévotion qu'il avait toujours manifesté et pas seulement à cause des liens du sang, non. Tout ce qu'il avait appris sur eux, tout ce qu'il avait deviné, tout ce qu'il avait entrevu, ils avaient été un modèle à suivre, une image parfois embellie, souvent idéalisée mais néanmoins, forte sur laquelle il s'était constamment appuyé. Même la mort n'avait pu ôter ce sentiment d'appartenance, ce besoin de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé. D'être à la hauteur de ce qu'ils avaient été, de ce qu'ils avaient défendu. Il aurait aimé les remercier pour ça mais les mots ne voulaient toujours pas se manifester.

« James ? Lily ? »

Des intonations rauques et abîmées par l'émotion brisèrent définitivement leur bulle. Son père se tourna instinctivement vers la source de cette perturbation et sembla se composer un nouveau rictus, bien plus enfantin. Il semblait tout à coup bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ôta ses doigts de l'épaule de son fils, non sans le gratifier d'un dernier geste qui semblait vouloir dire _attends-moi là, je vais revenir vite_. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry avant de s'avancer tout aussi précipitamment vers quelqu'un que ce dernier ne pouvait distinguer. Il fût forcé de quitter sa zone de confort et de réintégrer ce monde qu'il continuait d'ignorer. Il tira nerveusement sur sa manche pour éponger discrètement ses joues avant de parvenir à affronter leur public. Il ne vit d'abord que son père se jetant dans les bras de son vieil ami, Remus Lupin à trois pas seulement de leur position. Leurs voix semblèrent faire taire des chuchotements éloignés. Tout ne se résumait vraiment qu'à eux, tous les sorciers présents respectaient ces retrouvailles, se tenant à l'écart, désormais silencieux.

« Bon sang, James... Toi aussi, tu... Je ne croyais pas que... Comment ? »

Le trouble de Lupin adoucit considérablement ses traits, lui aussi semblait rajeunir de plusieurs années rien qu'en posant son regard sur James.

« Je crains de ne pouvoir t'apporter mes lumières sur ce coup, mon bon vieux Lunard. » déclara James en gratifiant son ami d'une grande tape dans le dos.

Une vague de stupeur interrompit leurs échanges. Les autres personnes présentes, celles que Harry ne voyait toujours pas, semblaient s'émouvoir d'une nouvelle arrivée. Lily détourna son attention de son mari pour observer une autre silhouette derrière eux, sur les marches. Harry l'imita et découvrit alors son parrain à la mine faussement boudeuse.

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'oublier quelqu'un ? Non parce que sinon, je peux aussi rester ici, hein. »

Son prénom s'éleva de quelques gorges avec effarement, quelques sonorités que Harry crut reconnaître. Il sut alors que Ron et Hermione faisaient partis des témoins. Lupin fût le premier, cependant, à scander le nom de son acolyte. Sirius descendit l'escalier avec une élégante nonchalance. Était-ce la présence de son père qui leur rendait à ce point leur superbe ? Ou était-ce seulement l'émotion qui donnait à Harry, l'impression de voir les événements sous un nouvel angle ? Sirius offrit un léger clin d'œil amusé à son filleul en passant à côté de lui.

« Au moins quelqu'un se souvient encore de mon nom. Merci Remus. »

Il offrit un de ces rires un peu aboyés à Lupin avant de l'étreindre à son tour. Remus n'avait jamais paru plus ébahi et radieux qu'en cet instant. Il était devenu également muet, complètement sonné par cette réunion improbable avec ses anciens camarades. Comme pour combler les blancs, James reprit la parole en s'adressant à son meilleur ami, ne s'occupant nullement de toute l'attention qu'ils recevaient depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Je trouve ça bien que, même en vieillissant, tu n'aies pas perdu tes dispositions à l'exagération. »

Sirius joua son jeu sans la moindre hésitation. Harry ne l'avait jamais connu aussi détaché et léger. Il le reconnaissait à peine.

« Oui, on aurait pu penser qu'Azkaban atténuerait ce trait de caractère mais il faut croire que les bonnes vieilles habitudes familiales sont trop ancrées. » déplora-t-il.

« Ta mère serait tellement ravie d'apprendre que certaines traditions ne se perdent pas. » ajouta James avec sérieux.

« Je n'en doute pas. Et sérieusement, je vous ai cherché partout. Heureusement que Harry a eu la bonté et la décence de laisser un mot derrière lui. T'ai-je préciser que ton fils te dépassait de loin question intelligence ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin, ça ne me surprend pas. Il doit tenir de Lily. »

« Heureuse de constater que votre discernement s'est acéré avec les années. Non vraiment, je commençais à penser que vous étiez une cause perdue. » répliqua cette dernière à la surprise générale.

Elle avait semblé jusque-là bien trop occupée à contempler son fils pour pouvoir intervenir. Les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, Harry sourit de plus belle. Il se sentait déborder d'affection pour ses parents qu'il découvrait réellement pour la première fois, autrement que par le regard d'une de leurs connaissances, par des faits rapportés ou par des souvenirs volés au fond d'une pensine.

« Tout en modestie, c'est comme ça que je l'aime le plus. » précisa James en se retournant vers son épouse, le sourire plus étincelant encore.

Il les détailla alors, elle et son fils, quelques secondes de plus, appréciant la perfection de ce moment, sans jamais se départir de cette joie bien trop communicative. Harry sentit son propre rictus s'élargir, délaissant chaque inquiétude qu'il avait pu avoir jusqu'alors, sur leur retour. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se réveiller. Il espérait ne jamais se réveiller. A tel point que lorsque le ténor de Kingsley mit fin à leur petite mascarade, il en éprouva une réelle déception et un malaise qui assombrit ses traits. La peur revint grignoter ses entrailles.

« Je propose que nous passions tous à la grande salle. »

James revint se poster aux côtés de sa famille tandis que les quelques têtes supplémentaires s'orientaient déjà vers l'intérieur de la salle.

« Au moins, on aura pas à se cacher de tout le monde. » nota-t-il avec satisfaction.

« Tant qu'ils ne nous forcent pas à nous isoler au ministère et ne nous privent pas de Harry... » répliqua Lily d'un ton irrité en retroussant son nez en signe de désapprobation.

Elle prit la main de son fils, refusant toujours de perdre le contact d'une quelconque façon avec lui et marquant par ce seul acte, sa volonté de ne pas être séparée de lui. Harry jeta enfin un œil aux quelques personnes qui défilaient, évitant le regard de ses parents désormais. Il s'en voulait de gaspiller de précieux moments en se privant de ce contact visuel mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils réalisent son anxiété, qu'ils ne devinent ses craintes. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur retour. Il restait désormais mutique par nécessité et non plus, par émotion. Se perdant dans une contemplation sommaire, il réalisa alors qu'il ne restait plus que des membres de l'ordre au final. Et les Weasley mais certains n'avaient pas passé la tête pour contempler ce qu'il s'était passé. Une bonne partie des quelques observateurs voulaient les approcher, Hagrid en tête, mais ils obéirent pourtant tous aux ordres du ministre sans broncher. Ron et Hermione furent les seuls à rester près de la porte alors que Harry et ses parents fermaient la marche. Ils saluèrent Sirius avec enthousiasme. Hermione ne cessait de pleurer et elle sembla sujette à une nouvelle crise de larmes quand Harry arriva à sa hauteur.

« Allons, allons. » répétait Ron en tapotant doucereusement son épaule. « M., Mrs Potter. » salua-t-il ensuite soudainement embarrassé.

« Vous devez être Ron et Hermione, Sirius nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. » déclara Lily avec douceur.

Elle les avisa d'un regard bienveillant, admiratif. Elle exprimait sa reconnaissance rien qu'avec cette expression. Les oreilles de Ron devinrent cramoisies.

« C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance. » articula péniblement Hermione entre deux sanglots.

« Sentiment entièrement partagé. » affirma James avec sincérité en serrant la main de Ron.

Surréaliste. Tout ça était surréaliste. Harry n'arrivait même pas à intervenir, il n'était que spectateur de sa propre vie. Il se laissait porter d'un mouvement à l'autre, serrant les doigts de sa mère et suivant la cadence de son père alors que ce dernier passait à nouveau son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils franchirent les portes de la grande salle comme une unité pratiquement indestructible. Mais l'étaient-ils vraiment ? Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Mais il ne parvenait pas à goûter au bonheur, à l'éprouver pleinement sans envisager l'autre facette du miracle. L'ignorance était pire que la fatalité parce qu'elle lui permettait d'espérer plus qu'il ne le voulait, plus qu'il ne le pouvait.


	9. La faille

Le chahut régnant dans la grande salle, les étreignirent quand ils firent leur entrée. La vaste pièce s'était considérablement vidée durant son absence et Harry put ajouter à ses observations antérieures, quelques noms de plus. Neville et sa grand-mère, Luna et son père, Dean. Kingsley devait les juger dignes de confiance. Ils avaient à peine esquissé leur troisième enjambée que le silence tomba lourdement. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'apprendre leur présence, se mirent à scander leurs noms. Toute cette euphorie mit Harry étrangement mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être seul avec ses parents et son parrain, pouvoir profiter du temps qu'ils avaient. Il aurait voulu ne pas être épié par tous ces regards avides, ne pas devoir partager, pour l'instant, ce qu'il avait retrouvé avec toutes ses personnes, même s'il les appréciait ou les considérait eux aussi comme sa famille. Pour une fois, il voulut être égoïste. Il avait la gorge tellement serrée qu'il se demanda comment il pouvait encore réussir à respirer. Il croisa le regard ébahi de Ginny ce qui n'arrangea absolument rien à son instabilité émotionnelle. Par chance, il ne devait pas réfléchir à la direction à emprunter. Il se laissa guider par la poigne de son père alors que celui-ci s'avançait d'un pas déterminé vers un point précis. Lily se détacha de son fils progressivement et il eut énormément de mal à ne pas resserrer sa prise sur sa main afin qu'elle reste tout près de lui tandis qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur des Weasley. Elle fondit sur Molly qui relâchait elle-même Fred pour accepter cette nouvelle étreinte. Les deux femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Merci, merci mille fois. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Harry, Molly. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier suffisamment. »

Cette scène serra si violemment le cœur de Harry qu'il en eut mal à la poitrine.

« Non, je t'en prie. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. »

Leurs voix hachées furent couvertes rapidement par les sanglots de Hagrid qui avait réussit à les atteindre. Il ouvrit ses bras et serra Harry mais également, James, toujours accolé à son fils, contre lui.

« C'est un miracle, un vrai miracle ! Oh comme j'aimerais que Dumbledore soit encore là pour assister à ça. Il aurait été ravi lui aussi de vous voir tous réunis. Tellement ravi. Harry, après tout ce que tu as traversé... C'est tellement... »

Mais les larmes de Hagrid les noyèrent et ils ne purent profiter de la suite de son monologue. D'autres mains vinrent les étreindre, ils se succédaient à leurs côtés. Des mots qui se perdaient dans une cacophonie étourdissante. Une totale incohérence à laquelle il ne fit rapidement plus attention. Ils étaient maintenant séparés par plusieurs silhouettes. Harry se déconnecta pour la seconde fois de cet univers avec lequel il ne souhaitait plus interagir et s'éloigna de la masse pour s'isoler sur un des bancs adossés aux murs latéraux. Il prit le temps d'observer son environnement proche. Lily et James semblaient être le centre de l'attention. Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter l'aisance de son père et à l'opposé, le malaise de sa mère. Elle non plus ne semblait pas être spécialement dans son élément, adulée par un public enthousiaste. Ce détail lui arracha un léger sourire. Il chercha Sirius du regard et le trouva à l'écart, discutant avec Remus à voix basse. Quelqu'un le bouscula alors légèrement en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Ça va vieux ? Ça doit pas mal secouer. »

Ron lui servit un sourire un peu tordu. Harry haussa des épaules, toujours hagard. Il ne pouvait pas encore faire le lien entre cette réalité, celle où il discutait avec son meilleur ami et celle où il avait le loisir de contempler Lily et James.

« Je... Je ne réalise pas vraiment, je crois. »

Ron tourna machinalement les yeux vers son frère. Fred riait aux éclats avec son jumeau. Percy se joignait, contre toute attente, à leur hilarité en serrant d'un bras les épaules de sa petite soeur.

« Ouais, je comprends tout à fait le sentiment. Tu crois que c'est lié aux... Tu-sais-quoi ? »

Il avait mimé, à la suite, le mot reliques de ses lèvres sans produire le moindre son.

« Après tout, tu es ou as été le maître de la mort à un moment. Tu crois que c'est ça ? »

Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, se butant davantage à l'utilisation de la pierre et à la destruction des horcruxes.

« Je n'en sais rien... Je ne pense pas que... Que le conte soit à prendre au pied de la lettre. »

« Hermione arrive vraiment à rentrer dans nos têtes hein... » nota Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à sa petite amie qui discutait actuellement avec Neville Longdubat.

Ils fixèrent tous les deux le bout de leurs semelles, désorientés. Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent d'eux prudemment. Lupin glissa sa main dans celle de Harry et noua cette étreinte de sa seconde paume. La reconnaissance qu'il lui exprima, fût sans limite.

« Andromeda nous a dit que tu étais passé voir Teddy plusieurs fois et que tu étais déjà intervenu pour certains frais. Merci. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que toi pour être son parrain. »

« C'est normal. Je... Je suis heureux que... Qu'il puisse avoir la chance de connaître ses parents. » articula-t-il avec difficulté.

« Je dois y aller. Tonks m'attend déjà là-bas, je n'ai pas encore vu Teddy. Mais je passerai vous voir au plus vite. Je ne crois pas pouvoir atteindre tes parents, s'il te plaît, dis-leur que je suis désolé mais qu'il faut absolument que je m'en aille. »

« Bien sûr, Remus, je leur dirai. Filez. »

Remus resserra sa prise autour de sa main une dernière fois et s'éloigna, accompagné de Sirius qui glissa, néanmoins, ses doigts contre l'épaule de son filleul en ajoutant un _j'arrive, bouge pas_ avant de talonner son ami. Harry les regarda disparaître.

« Je ne dirais pas non à un peu de whisky pur feu personnellement, tu crois que les elfes... »

Mais la réplique de Ron fût coupée par un hurlement qui leur glaça le sang. Quelqu'un dispersa le noyau formé par l'assistance. Il reconnut immédiatement le mangemort qui traînait Luna au centre de la pièce, la baguette pointée sur sa gorge. Harry et Ron se relevèrent immédiatement, dégainant leurs baguettes à leur tour.

« Au moindre mouvement, je la tue. »

Harry balaya la grande salle d'un regard et réalisa avec effroi que ses parents n'étaient pas armés. Aucun des revenants ne l'était. Ils n'avaient plus leur baguette. La peur lui lacéra les entrailles et l'adrénaline le préserva de toute pensée néfaste. Il fixa péniblement son attention sur son amie, au prise avec le désespoir et la folie d'un criminel en fuite. Tout sembla se figer, le froid s'insinua brutalement, déchira son échine. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes à Harry pour comprendre la raison à cette sensation désagréable, il se sentait soudainement si nauséeux. Des détraqueurs avaient envahi l'enceinte du château. Il resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Il savait qu'au moindre sortilège, la bataille serait lancée. Et il sentait au fond de lui, la crainte grimper. Il savait que ce mangemort n'était pas seul. Il savait qu'il y en avait d'autres et qu'ils tentaient le tout pour le tout. Il savait que le combat allait débuter. Et que toutes les personnes qu'il aimait se trouvaient ici, juste là, pratiquement à portée de mains. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus subir la perte après avoir pu goûter aux retrouvailles. Il savait aussi qu'il n'allait pas hésiter à agir pour les protéger.

« Vous désirez qu'on libère vos amis, je suppose ? » interrogea quelqu'un d'une voix blanche, quelqu'un que Harry ne voyait pas et n'entendait pas vraiment bien. Un filtre recouvrait ses tympans, sa concentration n'était orientée que sur la cible. Le mangemort cracha son rire macabre.

« Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'ils y sont restés sagement ? »

Dès que les détraqueurs s'avancèrent dans la salle, encadrés par quelques partisans déchus, Harry sut qu'il allait devoir faire le premier pas, il sut qu'il devait mener l'assaut. Il sut qu'ils venaient pour lui et qu'il devait donc les éloigner à tout prix. Il bondit abruptement aux devants de la scène, ignorant les cris qui le rappelaient déjà.


	10. L'attaque

Ses intonations furent immédiatement aspirées par les prémices du chaos mais il fût le plus rapide, le premier à briser les négociations. Il désarma le mangemort détenant Luna. Un éclair l'effleura sur la gauche aussi vite. Il l'esquiva tandis que son amie fichait son coude dans les côtes de son opposant afin de le fuir. Des bras tirèrent violemment Harry vers l'arrière alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une autre incantation et lui permirent, cependant, d'échapper à un sortilège impardonnable. Il grogna en repoussant l'intervenant, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier son identité mais il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de son père. Les détraqueurs envahirent la grande salle alors que les sorts se mettaient à pleuvoir de toute part. Le froid l'engourdissait de plus en plus, il peinait à combattre le désespoir. Il stupéfixa deux adversaires avant de prêter main forte à Dean et Luna, en repoussant, à son tour, les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban. Son patronus s'élança précipitamment vers les créatures et en éloigna plusieurs. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, chercha instinctivement ses parents des yeux. Tout allait si vite, les corps s'agitaient au milieu d'un feu follet entretenu par les sorts lancés. Il réalisa cependant que son père avait réussi à se dénicher une baguette ce qui le rassura partiellement mais sa mère... Il n'eut pas le temps de la repérer parmi la confusion générale. Un sortilège siffla brusquement à proximité. Proche, trop proche de sa tempe droite. Il l'obligea à relever le menton pour admirer un combat farouche. Kingsley et McGonagall s'acharnaient sur une silhouette que Harry ne pût distinguer qu'une fois les deux sorciers repoussés par ses assauts. Son sourire tordu, sa tignasse effroyablement emmêlée, ses yeux grignotés par une folie qui lui était propre. Bellatrix était là pour venger Voldemort. Elle était là pour lui, il le savait. Neville passa sous son nez avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Il comprenait la détermination et la rage avec laquelle son ami se battait. Il se joignit à lui sans la moindre hésitation, le protégea à deux reprises mais ils ne réussirent nullement à venir à bout de la sorcière. Deux autres mangemorts prirent position à ses côtés. Harry fût écarté du gryffondor et de sa cible principale par un concours de circonstances. Du coin de de l'oeil, il nota la présence de ses meilleurs amis. Hermione facilita sa progression vers Ron, le couvrant habilement des dangers auxquels il était soumis. Son ami semblait en difficulté.

« C'est rien, c'est rien, juste une entaille. » répétait Ron, affreusement livide, alors que sa main se refermait sur ce qui semblait être une plaie profonde.

Harry le défendit des attaques suivantes avant de laisser Percy et Fleur le remplacer. Il devait trouver Bellatrix. Il en faisait son affaire personnel. Il chercha à remonter jusqu'à elle en lançant le plus de sorts possibles aux assaillants qu'il croisait. Sa course fût stoppée nette quand une ombre fila droit devant lui. Sa longue chevelure flotta devant lui d'une manière irréelle alors qu'un sortilège arrivait droit sur eux.

« NON ! »

Dans un spasme, il la repoussa violemment. Il l'entendit s'effondrer à quelques pas de lui mais au moins, elle était sauve. Il s'attendit à recevoir le sortilège mais quelqu'un était déjà intervenu et l'avait sauvé. Il tourna la tête et remercia silencieusement Bill avant d'attraper le bras de sa mère, sonnée et de toute évidence, choquée que son fils l'ait aussi brutalement bousculée. Il ne s'excusa pas mais la plaça derrière lui alors qu'il jetait tous les sorts qu'il connaissait sur les mangemorts à proximité afin de l'amener dans un coin plus ou moins sécurisé. Il tira sa cape d'invisibilité, jusque là calée sous son pull, en veillant à garder sa baguette levée vers la prochaine menace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'évite que l'histoire se répète. » énonça-t-il avec énervement alors qu'il rejetait rapidement le tissu sur les épaules de sa mère. « Cache-toi là-dessous et PARS. »

Lily sembla si vexée qu'il se demanda pendant un instant si elle n'allait pas lui balancer la cape au visage.

« Je refuse de... »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade. Des hurlements déchirèrent le tumulte des combats. Un détraqueur tentait de voler l'âme de Mrs Weasley. Harry vit Charlie et George se jeter sur lui, aidés de leur patronus. A quelques pas de là seulement, Ginny cherchait à les rejoindre mais un mangemort lui barra abruptement la route. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour, il la vit perdre du terrain. Il bondit littéralement en avant, non sans jeter un dernier avertissement à sa mère.

« Cache-toi ! »

Il courut jusqu'à perdre haleine, voyant sous ses yeux, Ginny se faire désarmer. Il voulut stupéfixer le mangemort mais ce dernier bougeait bien trop vite. Il rata à quatre reprises sa cible et réalisa alors que sa main tremblait. En désespoir de cause, il sauta juste devant la rouquine et se prit de plein fouet l'endoloris lancé par leur antagoniste. Il s'effondra aux pieds de la jeune Weasley en retenant autant qu'il put ses cris. Cette dernière profita de l'effet de surprise pour ramasser sa baguette et mettre hors circuit. le criminel. Harry peina à reprendre son souffle, il se redressa pourtant aussi vite qu'il put, ignorant les élancements douloureux qui secouaient encore ses membres. Il constata alors que les mangemorts avaient finalement battu en retraite, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient allongés au sol, inconscients. Seuls quelques détraqueurs se faisaient encore repoussés à l'entrée de la salle. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Ginny, puis sur Mrs Weasley qui semblait réellement secouée mais qui n'avait rien de dommageable à son plus grand soulagement, sur Ron ensuite qui se faisait examiner par Hermione et Arthur. Puis sur ses parents qui discutaient tous deux avec énergie et enfin sur Sirius revenant seulement de son escapade, le teint plus pâle que jamais. Ginny aida Harry à se relever, le couvant des yeux avec anxiété.

« C'était extrêmement stupide de ta part de te jeter sur moi pour prendre ce sort à ma place. »

« Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir, tu m'excuseras. » répondit ce dernier agacé et encore fébrile.

Elle lui décocha un regard à la fois sévère et attendri. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier mais s'arrêta dans son élan en réalisant que ses parents élevaient de plus en plus la voix. Il s'écarta de Ginny pour les retrouver.

« Je t'avais dit de rester derrière moi ! » scandait James.

« Mais Harry... »

« Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire au lieu de foncer seule, sans la moindre arme ! »

Lily avait les mains posées sur les hanches, position que Harry savait relativement inquiétante pour l'avoir observée durant ses incursions insolites au fond d'une pensine. Son coeur se contracta. Elle était vraiment furieuse et son père ne paraissait pas plus calme qu'elle.

« Tu n'avais qu'à me donner cette foutue baguette en premier lieu ! Arrête de me surprotéger ! Je sais aussi bien que toi me défendre ! »

« Je le sais ça, bon sang ! Tu sais que je te fais totalement confiance mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'avais pas de baguette ! » s'insurgea James.

« Si tu m'avais laissée arracher la baguette de cet abruti que tu as assommé, j'aurais pu... »

« Il était en train de se relever, Lily ! Tu voulais qu'il t'étrangle peut-être ? »

« Arrête de toujours tout dramatiser ! » conclut-elle froidement.

Ils se rendirent soudainement compte de la présence de leur fils et se turent. Harry remarqua que sa mère avait la joue éraflée. Sûrement par sa faute. Le regret pesa sur sa poitrine. Lily se contenta de lui tendre la cape avec contrariété.

« Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous abandonner aussi simplement ? »

Elle semblait profondément blessée. James allait surenchérir mais Harry le prit de vitesse.

« Maman... S'il te plait... »

Lily sembla se radoucir à cette mention et s'accrocha au ton suppliant de son fils.

« J'aimerais que tu évites de me servir de bouclier à l'avenir. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. » déclara-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Elle prit immédiatement Harry dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas un peu hypocrite de ta part ? Tu viens de faire la même chose pour la fille de Molly. Tu m'as fait tellement peur. » murmura-t-elle en resserrant sa prise.

« Quand je disais d'arrêter de provoquer la chance, j'étais sérieux sinon. Vous avez, tous les deux, une nette tendance à négliger votre survie. » grommela James.

« Tu peux parler, James Potter ! Tu n'es pas mieux. » rugit Lily par-dessus l'épaule de Harry qu'elle tenait toujours fermement contre elle.

« Enfin, tout le monde s'en est sorti. C'est tout ce qui compte, pas vrai ? » conclut James avec embarras, n'osant désormais plus défier sa femme.

Ils se calmèrent, l'adrénaline se distillant peu à peu dans leurs veines. Harry réalisa alors la présence de Sirius à leurs côtés. Il était resté silencieux.

« Je déteste quand vous vous amusez sans moi. » déclara ce dernier avec légèreté mais il ne trompa personne.

James serra son épaule d'une main pour le rassurer alors que tout le monde se rassemblait, comptait les blessés et emmenait les mangemorts captifs de sortilèges d'immobilité à l'extérieur. Harry rangea sa cape sous son pull quand sa mère le relâcha, et profita de leur inattention pour filer droit sur Kingsley. Un nouvel accès de fureur le parcourut alors qu'il passait devant Ron, Mrs Weasley, McGonagall allongée elle aussi, terriblement pâle et Dean qui avait été sévèrement touché également. Il lui avait assuré qu'ils contrôlaient la situation. Il lui avait assuré que Bellatrix était retenue en lieu sûr. Harry en avait marre d'entendre et de croire ces belles promesses, il ne supportait plus ces imprévus. Il ne tolérait plus grand chose à vrai dire. Les nerfs à vif, il fonça sur celui qui était, à ses yeux, responsable. Il avait besoin de se décharger, il avait besoin d'expulser cette rage et cette peur qui lui saisissaient encore la poitrine et lui sautaient à la gorge. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Il avait besoin que ça ne se reproduise pas.


	11. Confrontation

La colère grondait davantage à chaque pas. Plus il se rapprochait de Kingsley, plus les événements s'ancraient dans sa mémoire, devenaient d'une clarté effarante. Sans adrénaline pour dissoudre la lucidité, sans la moindre action pour rythmer la réflexion, la catastrophe lui paraissait plus dramatique que jamais et sa conclusion, quasiment miraculeuse. Ils auraient pu tous laisser leur vie ici à cause de négligences, à cause de failles qu'il aurait dû prévoir, anticiper. Ce sentiment d'insécurité qui l'habitait depuis des jours, des mois, des années, semblait atteindre son paroxysme. Son ennemi juré avait été vaincu, ses fanatiques dispersés, les choses devaient changer. Les choses auraient dû être différentes, meilleures. Il aurait dû pouvoir se lever chaque matin sans craindre à chaque instant pour la vie de ses proches, sans savoir que sa seule présence les mettait tous en péril. C'était un cauchemar qui n'avait aucune fin. Cette sensation d'impuissance le mettait bien trop à l'épreuve. Comment ne pas craindre la tranquillité, l'euphorie quand elles emportaient, à chaque fois, dans leur sillage plus de tragédie ? Toujours le calme avant le tempête. Toujours. Harry avait atteint sa limite. Il ne voulait plus subir cette fatalité, il ne voulait plus endurer les erreurs du ministère. Il voulait seulement vivre sans entraves. Il se posta devant Kingsley, les traits crispés par cette rage qu'il refrénait à peine. Le ministre coupa rapidement court à sa discussion, congédiant des employés du ministère que Harry n'avait jamais vus de sa vie. Ce dernier ne perçut que la fin de la discussion, _un départ imminent_ de toute évidence mais le mal était déjà fait pourtant. Allait-il battre en retraite ? Harry n'attendit nullement que son interlocuteur prenne la parole. Il s'avança tout simplement et laissa les mots se bousculer dans son crâne, sur sa langue.

« Nous avons la situation sous contrôle, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce sont vos mots. Vous me les avez adressé il n'y a pas une heure. Est-ce que vous appelez ça… Une situation maîtrisée, monsieur le ministre ? »

Kingsley resta impassible. Son silence ne fit qu'irriter Harry.

« Comment ont-ils fait pour échapper à vos hommes ? Pour passer qui plus est, la surveillance soi-disant renforcée à l'entrée du château ? Et les détraqueurs ? Ils sont aussi sous contrôle ? Comment est-ce que vous avez pu laisser cette attaque se produire ? A peu de choses près, cette salle était remplie de familles endeuillées ! Combien de morts aurions-nous compté s'ils avaient été là ? Combien d'erreurs le ministère va-t-il encore enchaîner ? Combien d'innocents devront mourir pour que les choses changent ? »

Kingsley se taisait toujours, il se tenait toujours là, droit, conservant cette force tranquille qui agaçait fortement Harry à cet instant précis. Ses paroles ne semblaient avoir aucun impact. Il perdit patience et laissa son ton grimper d'un cran, se montrant de plus en plus insolent sans en éprouver le moindre scrupule.

« J'ai cru que vous étiez différent et pourtant, des mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer l'enceinte du château, à nouveau et ils ont réussi à s'enfuir. Dites-moi, pendant que vous reteniez mes parents captifs, pendant que vous empêchiez des familles de se retrouver, avez-vous seulement pensé à surveiller les mangemorts en fuite, à traquer les détraqueurs ? A mener de vrais actions pour le bien de cette communauté ? Vous aviez peur pour nos vies. Vous avez misé sur le mauvais numéro. Quand allez-vous enfin cibler le vrai ennemi ? Vous n'apprenez rien des erreurs passées ? Et ces gens… Ces gens ont failli mourir à cause de vous. »

Il savait, quelque part, au fond de lui qu'il se montrait injuste, qu'il se servait de Kingsley uniquement pour passer ses nerfs, pour trouver une cause bien moins douloureuse que la vérité, une cause moins grave à envisager. Tant qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de jugement de la part du ministère, rien n'était perdu. Mais la vraie raison, elle, était affreusement inconcevable. Voldemort hantait encore leurs vies, même après sa mort. Cette forme d'immortalité effrayait Harry, elle le tétanisait suffisamment pour qu'il veuille refouler jusqu'à l'idée de cette possibilité. Au fond, il vivait un véritable échec. Si le mage noir réussissait encore à maintenir son régime de terreur, six pieds sous terre, qu'avait-il donc accompli ?

« Je refuse de vous croire. Je refuse de penser que vous pourrez rétablir un quelconque équilibre. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri et vous n'êtes pas à même de protéger qui que ce soit. Vous avez échoué. Et nous sommes tous en danger par votre faute. » cria-t-il avec suffisamment de force pour se briser la voix.

Mais il ne menait que son propre procès, tout ça n'avait jamais été vraiment dirigé contre Kingsley. Quand il détourna son regard du ministre, il réalisa que personne n'osait parler, qu'on l'observait désormais avec inquiétude, sévérité et peut-être même, pitié.

« Je refuse que ça se répète, je refuse de… Ça ne recommencera pas. » hurla-t-il une dernière fois.

La main tremblante d'Hermione vint saisir sa manche, elle cherchait à l'arrêter mais il se défit de sa prise fébrile d'un coup sec afin de tourner les talons. Il sortit de la grande salle sans même se retourner. Sa cadence s'accéléra en rythme avec ses pulsations désordonnées. Il courrait littéralement, distançant sa carcasse du château. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, ça ne faisait pas taire cet enchevêtrement d'émotions brutes. Il finit par marcher le long du lac, hors d'haleine, tremblant encore sous le poids de la hargne. Il revoyait sa mère s'effondrer à ses côtés, Mrs Weasley aux prises avec le détraqueur, Ginny désarmée, Ron le bras en sang, McGonagall livide. Il s'accroupit abruptement et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction démesurée, ce manque de bon sens, de recul, ce comportement puéril. A croire qu'il avait gaspillé bien trop d'énergie à recoller les morceaux ces derniers jours pour pouvoir accuser cette situation critique avec tact et sang-froid. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir aux solutions, il voulait juste se lamenter, blâmer le premier coupable qu'il pouvait dénicher afin de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas effrayé. Il se détestait dans ce mauvais rôle, il ne voulait pas ressembler à ça. C'était extrême, exagéré et totalement déplacé. De quel droit avait-il balancé à Kingsley ces horreurs ? Il ne savait rien, il ignorait ce qu'il avait dû mettre en œuvre depuis la bataille de Poudlard pour rétablir un semblant d'ordre. Les regrets le bercèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une main agrippe son épaule. Il sursauta.

« Ce n'est que moi. » déclara doucement James en se mettant à sa hauteur, fléchissant les genoux à son tour pour pouvoir dénicher ses yeux.

Harry fuit immédiatement son regard. Son père resta mutique un certain temps, sembla réfléchir à ses paroles alors que Harry respirait pesamment, cherchait à se calmer vainement. Il avait tellement honte de son attitude. Quelle image avait-il vraiment renvoyée à ses parents là-bas ? Qu'allaient-ils pensé de lui ? Qu'il n'était qu'un lâche ?

« Un cerf alors ? »

Il releva le menton légèrement afin de cueillir très rapidement l'expression impressionnée et terriblement émue de son géniteur. Devant l'incompréhension de son fils, James amorça une explication qui tenait simplement sur une seule ligne.

« Ton patronus. »

Harry sentit la culpabilité creuser de nouvelles cavités dans sa poitrine. Il ne méritait pas cette conversation. Il y avait tellement de fierté dans la voix du maraudeur qu'il aurait préféré se noyer au fond du lac plutôt que de devoir endurer une dévotion aussi vorace au moment où il se montrait aussi effroyablement capricieux et égoïste.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce qu'il s'est passé. Et ce n'est qu'un fait isolé. Tu as connu pire, tu as combattu bien pire. Ça ira. » affirma James avec douceur.

« Je ne veux plus combattre quoique ce soit. Je veux seulement que ça s'arrête. » avoua honteusement Harry d'un souffle.

James attrapa ses épaules et le força à rencontrer son regard.

« Ça ne recommencera pas. Il est mort. Il est mort et tu es en vie. Nous sommes tous en vie. C'est ça qui importe. »

Sa poigne et sa détermination eurent raison de Harry durant un court instant mais le doute s'insinua à nouveau comme un souffle glacé sur l'esquisse d'une flamme vacillante.

« On ne sait même pas si vous allez… Si c'est permanent. »

« Ça l'est. Harry, il faut y croire. »

Harry referma ses paupières abruptement. Il ne pouvait plus soutenir la sincérité de James plus longtemps. Il voulait lui dissimuler ses peurs désormais, il voulait juste arrêter d'en parler. Parce que mettre des termes sur ses appréhensions les rendaient inéluctablement plus concrètes, réelles, envisageables.

« Et même si ça ne l'est pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait cesser d'en profiter, sous prétexte qu'il faut craindre la moindre échéance. C'est une chance unique. Il faut s'en réjouir et non, l'appréhender. Je ne compte pas gâcher cette opportunité personnellement, je veux que chaque minute compte. »

L'optimisme de James heurta le défaitisme de Harry.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui devras endurer cette absence après. »

« Tu aurais préféré qu'on ne revienne pas ? » demanda calmement James.

Harry se releva si vivement que ses os craquèrent d'indignation.

« Ne dis pas ça. Non, bien sûr que non, je…»

Il fixa son père avec anxiété avant d'achever sa pensée.

« Je ne… Je ne veux juste pas vous perdre à nouveau. »

James se redressa à son tour et prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » déclara-t-il avec force.

Sa conviction ébranla Harry. Elle fût suffisante pour qu'il se décide à retourner au château. Suffisante pour apaiser son trouble. Suffisante pour qu'il trouve le courage de faire face au ministre à nouveau. Suffisante pour simplement continuer. Suffisante pour l'instant.


	12. Séparation et promesses

Quand ils s'avancèrent dans la grande salle, ils furent tous deux surpris de constater que celle-ci s'était incroyablement vidée en leur absence. Il ne restait déjà plus qu'une partie des Weasley et quelques employés du ministère. Kingsley avait déserté. Harry en fût à la fois soulagé et ennuyé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'excuser et chercher à comprendre réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Relativement honteux, il s'approcha du petit groupe de personnes restantes. Les discussions semblaient animées. Sirius était particulièrement agité. Lily observa son fils avec anxiété et glissa son bras sous le sien pour le rapprocher quand il fût à sa hauteur. Son parrain n'arrêtait pas de pester contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un tandis que M. Weasley cherchait, semblait-il, à le calmer. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là. Les blessés avaient dû être évacués.

« Où sont… »

« Ton ami Ron a été transporté à Sainte Mangouste. Le sort qu'il a subi, est malheureusement une forme de magie noire mais il n'a rien qui ne se soigne pas. Hermione et Molly sont avec lui. Mme Pomfresh s'occupe des autres. Ils vont tous s'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas. » déclara Lily avec douceur.

Il vit pourtant son expression sereine se craqueler légèrement alors qu'elle reposait son regard sur Sirius. James avait déjà rejoint ce dernier. Lily en profita pour amener Harry un peu plus à l'écart.

« Ils veulent qu'on retourne au ministère. » expliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard courroucé aux employés présents qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour partir. « Ils veulent nous faire passer de nouveaux tests… »

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de digérer l'information. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux sentiments prédominaient. Jusqu'ici, ils s'étaient passé le relai de façon brutale. Peur ou colère ? Il était fatigué par sa propre incapacité à accuser les événements.

« Combien ? Combien de jours ? » demanda-t-il d'un souffle.

« Deux, peut-être trois… Mais ils ne pourront pas nous retenir longtemps, je crois qu'on finira par trop les agacer pour ça. » ajouta Lily en rejetant, d'un air dédaigneux, sa longue chevelure derrière ses épaules.

Elle semblait à bout de nerfs mais veillait à le masquer toutefois. Elle retrouva très vite son sourire bienveillant quand elle l'enveloppa à nouveau d'un regard attendri.

« Ils ne peuvent pas vous laisser revenir au moins pour la nuit, je ne sais pas… De quoi ont-ils peur à la fin ? »

Il serrait ses poings depuis plusieurs secondes et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Ils n'ont pas écarté l'idée qu'on soit des… Entités maléfiques ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Ils craignent pour ta survie principalement. » soupira-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

Harry laissa nerveusement échapper un léger rire sans chaleur.

« C'est ridicule. Vous auriez pu me tuer cent fois rien que dans la dernière heure, Kingsley m'a même laissé seul avec vous, c'est illogique et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce sont plutôt les mangemorts qui ont eu ce genre de pulsions aujourd'hui… Je ne comprends pas à quoi ils jouent. »

« Ils font au mieux. » répondit tranquillement Lily.

Devant l'expression offusquée de Harry, elle se sentit obligée de compléter sa pensée.

« Oh, je n'approuve pas du tout cette décision et crois-moi que le ministère n'a pas fini de m'entendre me plaindre à ce propos. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas stupéfixer tout le ministère… Surtout sans baguette. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et pinça légèrement les lèvres en une grimace un peu hautaine qui rappelait vaguement la tante Pétunia. Il avait presque oublié ce détail. Leurs anciennes baguettes devaient sans doute reposer sous un tas de gravats à Godric's Hollow. Cette pensée poussa sa main dans celle de sa mère. Lily la serra sans poser la moindre question.

« Nous revenons de loin, de très loin. Et ils espèrent en apprendre davantage sur ce qu'il se passe après... C'est de la curiosité, une curiosité qui n'a pas été assouvie de surcroît. … On ne se souvient de rien. C'est comme… Une nuit sans rêve. On ne se rappelle que des brefs instants où nous avons été rappelés. La remontée des sortilèges et … » expliqua-t-elle d'un murmure.

« … La pierre de résurrection. » acheva Harry.

Elle hocha de la tête et ils se firent tous deux silencieux. Ils écoutèrent vaguement Sirius se plaindre et s'égosiller contre l'autorité à quelques pas de là. Son parrain débitait tellement de mots par minute qu'il arrivait à peine à comprendre ce qu'il racontait et qu'il se demanda même comment il faisait pour reprendre son souffle entre chaque phrase et insulte. Ce qu'il put capter, néanmoins, de sa tirade, n'était que le reflet parfait de son propre ressenti. Il lui fût reconnaissant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il taisait.

« On n'a pas le choix, je suppose ? » demanda Harry amèrement.

Lily posa sa paume délicatement contre sa joue.

« Je ne les laisserai pas nous éloigner trop longtemps de toi, je te le promets. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ultimement, les employés du ministère annoncèrent d'une voix grave et sans appel, qu'ils devraient tous y aller. Lily serra Harry contre elle aussi fort qu'elle put. Ce dernier eut l'impression de rater une marche et de dévaler plusieurs étages sans jamais atterrir toutefois. Une chute libre, aucun point d'attache. La boule dans sa gorge pesa plus lourd que jamais. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes dans cette position avant qu'elle ne finisse par se détacher pour être remplacée par James.

« On reviendra vite, ils n'auront pas le choix. Essayons de voir ça de façon positive. Ils vont peut-être pouvoir mieux comprendre le phénomène. »

Mais son père n'était pas assez convaincant.

« Prends soin de toi en attendant, ok ? »

« Vous aussi… » souffla-t-il en retour.

James serra une dernière fois son épaule et offrit le loisir à Sirius de l'approcher à son tour.

« Je les laisserai pas faire. On se reverra vite, je te le jure. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la fougue et à la détermination de son parrain. Ils s'étreignirent brièvement. Harry les accompagna jusqu'au grand hall. Il laissa son père lui ébouriffer à nouveau les cheveux et accepta la dernière étreinte de sa mère. James glissa rapidement quelque chose dans sa main alors que Lily le serrait toujours contre elle.

« Tu rendras ça à ton ami Ronald, avec tous mes compliments. »

Il rangea la baguette de Ron dans la poche de son jean en acquiesçant.

« On reviendra vite. Ne t'en fais pas. » lui affirma Sirius en ponctuant sa phrase d'une grande tape dans son dos. « Personne ne pourra nous empêcher de te voir. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton féroce en avisant leur escorte.

Cette dernière les pressa vers la sortie. Ils se quittèrent sans rien de plus qu'un dernier regard, un signe de la main incertain et ce fût terminé. Ils disparurent complètement. Harry serait sûrement resté là, à observer l'espace qu'ils occupaient encore quelques secondes auparavant si les Weasley ne l'avaient pas rejoint.

« On ferait mieux de retourner au Terrier en attendant des nouvelles de votre mère. » annonça Arthur à ses enfants en se frottant les mains frénétiquement.

Harry se laissa entrainer sans se soucier des discussions, sans même réaliser que Fred était là lui aussi. Il se referma totalement sur lui-même, s'isola dans ses pensées et tenta d'ancrer chaque instant dans sa mémoire, s'accrochant à chaque détail. Il ne pouvait pas se projeter, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils reviendraient. Il l'espérait bien sûr bien qu'une petite voix lui répétait sans cesse que ça ne se reproduirait pas. C'était déjà bien trop beau comme ça. Pourquoi le ministère voulait tant les lui reprendre sinon ? Ils risquaient de disparaître et sans doute, ignoraient-ils encore la façon dont cela se produirait. Harry ne remarqua pas les journalistes qui le matraquèrent de questions quand il sillonna le village, il ne salua que distraitement les sorciers qui se pressaient autour de lui pour lui serrer la main et il ne se rendit même pas compte que Ginny avait placé sa paume dans la sienne quand la foule s'était un peu trop densifiée autour d'eux. Il n'entendit même pas Percy se plaindre de la mauvaise organisation.

« Normalement, la voie devait être libre. »

Il rentra au Terrier en se demandant même comment il avait fait pour parcourir tout ce chemin en si peu de temps. Il était hagard, désorienté et préféra monter directement dans la chambre de Ron, s'isolant volontairement des explosions de joie qui animaient le salon des Weasley, grâce au retour miraculeux de Fred. Fred qui avait eu le droit de rester avec sa famille. _Nous revenons de loin, de très loin._ Les mots de sa mère raisonnaient encore dans sa tête comme une prophétie macabre. La solitude était bien plus vive, bien plus dérangeante qu'auparavant. Il y avait une forme de cruauté dans les silences qui précédaient cette agitation. Mais en entendant l'écho des voix à l'étage du dessous, il sut qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être entouré de qui que ce soit. Il voulait se retrouver seul avec ses nouveaux souvenirs, décortiquant chaque seconde, chaque regard et chaque geste. C'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux maintenant. Ces quelques instants avec eux.


	13. Cauchemars

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour parvenir à scinder, plus ou moins adroitement, cauchemar et réalité. Il était toujours roulé en boule, recroquevillé sur lui-même mais il avait pourtant tendu sa baguette vers un ennemi, de toute évidence, invisible. Harry ramena son bras contre lui en veillant à respirer le plus posément possible afin d'apaiser les battements irréguliers et destructeurs de son cœur. Il continua de fixer un point précis dans la tapisserie, toujours convaincu de sa vision, convaincu d'avoir vu, quelques instants auparavant, son pire ennemi se tenir là, un sourire macabre planté sur les lèvres. Chaque inspiration lui brûlait la gorge. Il avait atrocement soif et se sentait relativement fiévreux. Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir ces images de la tête, elles étaient plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Les morts se succédant, les lieux également. Le cimetière, Godric's Hollow, la forêt., Poudlard. Il porta machinalement une main sur sa cicatrice et sentit, sous ses doigts, la sueur froide dégringoler ses tempes. _Ce n'était qu'un rêve_ se répéta-t-il, _qu'un simple rêve._ Son estomac se contracta douloureusement alors qu'il se tournait vers le lit voisin pour le constater vide. La panique revint se loger dans chaque fibre de son être. Le danger semblait tout à coup absolu. Il se redressa abruptement. Chacun de ses muscles protesta vivement. Sa position avait été inconfortable et il avait dû se crisper inconsciemment durant son sommeil. Il appela son ami à deux reprises d'une voix rauque et frissonna devant le silence. La peur au ventre, il réussit à reprendre de la hauteur. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'était assoupi sans même avoir pris la peine de se déshabiller. Il ne chercha pas à se souvenir de la veille, bien trop préoccupé par l'absence actuelle de son meilleur ami et sans réfléchir, sortit de la chambre. Désorienté, il erra dans l'escalier sans parvenir à calmer sa terreur. Toujours anesthésié par son cauchemar, il évoluait parmi les ombres, craignant des menaces fictives qu'il s'inventait dans chaque recoin voilé. Il sursauta littéralement quand une porte s'ouvrit à son approche. La silhouette lui parut menaçante, il amorça un geste vers sa baguette qu'il avorta finalement quand une tête rousse émergea des ténèbres. Ginny l'observa avec appréhension. Son apparition le plongea dans bien plus de perplexité.

« Harry, c'est toi ? Tout va bien ? » murmura-t-elle en faisant un pas de plus dans sa direction pour mieux le jauger à la lueur de sa propre baguette.

« Oui, oui. » répondit-il avec un peu trop d'empressement.

Mais sa voix tremblait presque autant que tout son corps et elle n'eut aucun mal à saisir la lividité de son visage.

« Je… Je t'ai entendu crier. » avoua-t-elle avec désarroi en collant sa joue à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ha… Euh… Oui, j'ai… J'ai dû… » _rêver._

Le reste de ses mots se perdit dans sa confusion. Il était encore sous le choc.

« Tu allais où ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Je cherchais Ron. »

« Il passe la nuit à Sainte-Mangouste. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas mais ils ont préféré le garder en observation pour la nuit, juste au cas où. »

« Ha… D'accord… »

Il se sentit alors incroyablement stupide, perdu dans ce couloir étroit, à traquer un spectre. Lord Voldemort était bien mort. La rouquine s'approcha de lui et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, le tirant de ses songes incertains.

« Hermione est rentrée chez elle. Viens... » déclara-t-elle soudainement en l'entraînant dans sa chambre.

Il se laissa faire, éperdument déconcerté par la vivacité de ses craintes et par cette réalité qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Ginny referma la porte derrière eux et posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet.

« Si tu veux boire quelque chose... J'ai un verre quelque part, ici. Attends. »

Elle dénicha un récipient à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle le nettoya à l'aide d'un sort et le remplit d'eau à la suite avant de le tendre à Harry.

« Merci. »

Il avala d'une traite le liquide salvateur et s'empressa de poser le verre sur une surface plane afin que ses mains cessent de trahir son état. Il tenta un regard vers Ginny qui s'était désormais assise sur son matelas pour mieux le détailler. Elle ne masquait pas vraiment son trouble. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Harry voulut la rassurer mais ses propres pensées lui échappaient toujours.

« Il n'est pas encore quatre heures du matin. On ferait mieux de se recoucher. » fit-elle remarquer subitement.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à distancer son hébétude, en vain.

« Oui… Oui… Tu as raison. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Il s'orienta machinalement vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il tourna les talons pour lui faire à nouveau face, un peu désarçonné par sa question.

« Je retourne me coucher… »

« Je ne parlais pas de retourner dormir dans la chambre de Ron. »

Ils se fixèrent intensément durant quelques secondes. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il essayait vraiment de comprendre où elle voulait en venir mais il peinait à émerger.

« Quoi ? »

Ginny se glissa doucement sous ses draps tout en repoussant la moitié de son édredon sur le côté droit du lit. Harry avait conservé son expression penaude malgré l'invitation pourtant explicite de la rouquine. Elle ne s'en formalisa absolument pas et persista.

« Reste… Je te promets de ne pas monopoliser la couette. »

Elle semblait sincère. Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de glisser une main contre sa nuque d'un air embarrassé, effaçant, par ce mouvement, la sueur qui s'accrochait encore à son épiderme.

« Je ne sais pas si… Enfin… Si ta mère ou ton… Ou même tes... Si qui que ce soit apprend ça … »

« Ils ne sauront rien du tout. » lui affirma Ginny avec conviction. « Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir en te sachant seul là-haut… »

Harry la dévisagea, incrédule.

« S'il te plait... » le supplia-t-elle.

Son expression accablée eut raison du peu de lucidité qu'il avait réussi à mobiliser. Il s'avoua vaincu d'un hochement de tête et vint s'installer rapidement à ses côtés. Ginny lui ôta ses lunettes immédiatement, craignant sans doute qu'il ne se décide subitement à faire marche arrière. Elle les plaça à côté de sa baguette qu'elle reprit d'un même mouvement pour éteindre le faible halo qu'elle avait engendré. Elle les plongea dans la plus implacable obscurité. Il n'eut pas la moindre occasion d'éprouver, ne fusse qu'un peu de nervosité à se trouver là, dans le lit de Ginny Weasley. Il était toujours bien trop ensommeillé pour savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait et toujours bien trop troublé par ce qu'il venait de traverser en rêve pour se soucier réellement des conséquences. La rouquine se blottit contre lui très rapidement et il ne réfléchit pas un seul instant à son geste quand il noua instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle. Son nez se perdit dans la chevelure de la jeune fille en un geste douloureusement familier. Elle le serra contre elle avec force quand elle réalisa qu'il grelottait encore. Il profita de cette proximité pour humer son parfum à outrance et sentit tout son être s'apaiser naturellement à son contact. Il ne réalisait rien pour l'instant. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'elle depuis une éternité. Elle venait finalement d'initier le mouvement qu'il avait tant attendu depuis que la guerre avait cessé. Même s'il ne pouvait pleinement prendre conscience de l'importance de ce moment, il profita néanmoins de chaque instant. Il sema sans mal les cauchemars en se concentrant uniquement sur la respiration de Ginny. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre désormais. Plus rien ne pouvait le terrifier, rien à part l'idée de devoir se séparer d'elle prochainement. Mais prochainement, c'était demain. Et demain semblait si loin.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. » souffla-t-elle ultimement en calant sa tête dans le cou de Harry.

« Bonne nuit, Ginny. »

Il l'écouta plonger doucement dans le sommeil et cala ses propres inspirations sur la cadence mesurée des siennes. Il voulut rester éveillé un peu plus longtemps pour pouvoir profiter dignement de cette quiétude. Il n'avait plus ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude depuis plusieurs années et il le savoura autant qu'il pût. Il se laissa emporter par Morphée à son tour, sans chercher à résister. Ses rêves furent, cette fois-ci, paisibles mais n'égalèrent pas, pour une fois, sa réalité. Ils semblaient enfin en sécurité et plus important encore, ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

 **Je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous pour vos adorables reviews quotidiennes qui m'encouragent chaque jour davantage à continuer cette fiction.**

 **J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**

 **Merci beaucoup et à demain pour la suite :)**


	14. L'invitation

Des voix vinrent interrompre la quiétude de ses rêves. Il décida de les ignorer, dans un premier temps, en se retournant pour mieux enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller. La porte claqua ultimement et le fit sursauter. Il ne prit pas la peine de se redresser tout de suite cependant, son esprit et son corps semblaient tellement engourdis que l'idée même de bouger lui parut insurmontable. Pourtant, les paroles commençaient à s'acheminer à l'orée de sa conscience et il parvint même à mettre un sens sur chacune d'entre elles à la suite.

« Je ne voulais pas déranger, vraiment. » répliqua une voix fluette, bien trop aigüe pour une heure aussi matinale.

« Je te dis que ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a pas de mal. »

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ses paupières se relevèrent avec paresse et retombèrent aussi sèchement quand la lumière s'invita sur sa rétine. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois avant de réussir à fixer les tâches de couleurs difformes devant lui. Sa main droite se mit machinalement en quête de ses lunettes alors qu'il étouffait un bâillement de la gauche. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant et aussi bien dormi ces derniers mois. Il entendit des petits pas approcher et sentit qu'on lui glissait la monture entre ses doigts tendus.

« Merci. » articula-t-il d'une voix excessivement rauque.

Il referma encore ses yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à hisser ses lunettes sur son nez. Le décor fût net. La situation, en contrepartie, bien moins pour son esprit encore ensommeillé. Il fixa alternativement Ginny qui était la plus proche, puis Hermione qui rougissait à vue d'œil et enfin, la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi vite quand les souvenirs vagues, lointains de cette nuit chaotique lui revinrent en mémoire. Il s'empourpra malgré lui alors en tirant les couvertures pour s'extirper du lit de la rouquine. Ginny, elle, ne semblait pas du tout embarrassée.

« Bonjour Harry. Pardon, je ne voulais pas… » débuta Hermione.

Ses intonations s'accentuèrent dans les aigües à nouveau et transpercèrent le crâne de Harry.

« Bonjour Hermione. Ce n'est rien… Tu n'as rien… Enfin, on devait bien se réveiller un jour. » marmonna-t-il sans parvenir à accorder correctement ses pensées.

Il s'orienta naturellement vers la porte afin de laisser derrière lui ce nuage d'embarras et d'éviter, surtout, d'être pris sur le fait par quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui porterait Weasley en nom de famille. Il mit sa main sur la poignée et se retourna ultimement vers les deux jeunes femmes.

« Je vais … Remonter dans la chambre de Ron. On se voit plus tard. »

Son regard s'attarda sur Ginny. Ils devaient vraiment parler tous les deux mais ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour ça. Il la remercia d'un sourire et s'éclipsa ensuite sans autre préambule. Les bruits en contrebas lui annoncèrent que la plupart des Weasley était déjà debout, voir même partis pour certains. Il devait être pratiquement midi. Harry remonta lentement et prudemment les escaliers en se rappelant peu à peu des événements de la journée précédente. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand les souvenirs se firent de plus en plus précis. Il se demandait tout de même s'il n'avait pas rêvé totalement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il repensa à l'attaque des mangemorts, au fait que les détraqueurs n'étaient, de toute évidence, pas prêt à reprendre leur ancien travail. Il s'interrogea sur les mesures prises à ce propos. C'était perdu dans ses pensées qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte et sursauta, ensuite, en découvrant une silhouette à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ron avait les traits tirés, il était plus pâle que d'habitude et portait son bras en écharpe. Il releva le regard avec perplexité vers Harry.

« Hey ! Tu étais où ? Maman m'avait dit que t'étais pas encore levé. »

Harry se sentit, tout à coup, affreusement mal. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui dire la vérité. Ron avait toujours des réactions légèrement excessives quand il s'agissait de sa petite sœur. Harry chercha vainement des excuses plausibles et fût sauvé par l'arrivée inopinée des jumeaux dans leur chambre.

« Alors Ron, on ose revenir du front sans même prendre la peine de présenter ses blessures de guerre à ses frères ? » déclara George.

« J'ajouterais que tu n'es même pas venu saluer les revenants, tu devrais avoir plus de respect pour les morts...vivants. » surenchérit Fred en s'installant sur le matelas de son frère.

Les voir à nouveau réunis semblait toujours aussi inespéré. Si toute cette scène fût familière et naturelle, elle n'en demeurait pas moins incroyablement miraculeuse et personne ne l'oubliait vraiment. Cela se remarquait dans la façon dont George détaillait son jumeau, dans la façon dont Ron réagit à la proximité de son frère. Harry, lui-même, ne put réprimer un rictus amusé. La seule présence de Fred prouvait bien qu'ils n'avaient été, en aucun cas, victimes d'une hallucination collective. Ron répondit quelque chose que Harry n'entendit pas car une voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée, attira toute son attention. Il s'extirpa de la pièce pour confirmer ses doutes et dévala les escaliers avec l'espoir fou de retrouver, en bas des marches, les trois personnes qu'il avait quitté la veille. Il atterrit dans la cuisine, à bout de souffle, la tignasse plus emmêlée que jamais, les vêtements totalement froissés et les traits encore dégradés par un sommeil bien trop profond. Remus Lupin lui adressa un de ces sourires bienveillants.

« Ha Harry, bonjour ! C'est toi que j'attendais. »

Harry balaya la salle du regard et dût refouler la légère déception qu'il éprouva alors. Il s'avança vers Lupin néanmoins et lui serra la main.

« Bonjour Remus. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir. » déclara-t-il en veillant à masquer la pointe de frustration qui teintait ses intonations.

Il se demandait s'ils finiraient tous par se lasser de ce phénomène et s'ils s'habitueraient à revoir leurs morts de cette manière. Les observer se mouvoir, parler, reprendre le fil de leur vie là où elle s'était abruptement arrêtée. Est-ce que ça deviendrait normal ? Est-ce que ça cessera de les émerveiller ? Est-ce qu'ils parleront de leur décès comme d'un événement mineur que cette nouvelle vie aurait chassé ? Harry n'avait pas l'impression qu'il puisse un jour, oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti en les perdant, chacun d'entre eux et se jura de chérir leur présence bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait auparavant. Mais cela valait pour toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait et appréciait. Cette épopée avait remis les choses en perspective et il ne pensait pas qu'une décennie puisse changer ça. Mrs Weasley le dévisagea longuement et il s'inquiéta pendant un instant d'avoir été démasqué pour la nuit passée en tout bien, tout honneur, dans le lit de sa fille.

« Molly vient de m'apprendre pour Lily, James et Sirius. Je ne pensais pas que le ministère les retiendrait plus longtemps. »

Harry hocha de la tête et peina à réprimer l'évocation du débat - ou plutôt procès, qu'il animait tout seul dans sa tête depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Ils s'acharnent sur eux. » grommela-t-il simplement.

Remus sembla méditer quelques instants sur ses paroles avant de reprendre.

« Je pense qu'ils ont sûrement une bonne raison de le faire. D'un point de vue… Chronologique, il est vrai que leur retour est plutôt troublant. Le phénomène en lui-même l'est déjà mais leur cas est encore plus unique. »

Il savait pour la pierre de résurrection lui aussi. Il avait dû déduire ce que Harry avait lui-même conclut. Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Mrs Weasley qui semblait de plus en plus préoccupée par l'accoutrement de Harry.

« Je voulais vous inviter ce soir et présenter Tonks et Teddy à tes parents et à Sirius mais au vu de la situation, je pense que les présentations sont malheureusement remises à plus tard. L'invitation tient toujours pour toi, bien sûr, si tu le souhaites. Nous aimerions vraiment te remercier d'une façon ou d'une autre pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour Teddy. »

« Ce serait avec plaisir. Même si vous n'avez vraiment pas à me remercier. » répondit Harry en offrant l'esquisse d'un sourire à Lupin.

La perspective d'un dîner en compagnie des Lupin et de son filleul l'enchantait réellement. Peut-être que ce repas l'aiderait à prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé, se passerait et à vraiment croire au retour de sa famille. Il lui permettrait sans doute, également, de s'aérer un peu l'esprit.

« Bien, je ne vais pas traîner plus longtemps. Tonks m'attend à la maison. A ce soir alors, Harry. »

Lupin prit congés sans plus attendre et franchit la barrière du Terrier pour disparaître dans un de ces cracs coutumiers. La cuisine se remplit considérablement dans les deux minutes qui suivirent son départ. Si Ginny n'eut aucun mal à agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ce matin, Hermione éprouva plus de difficultés à ne pas rougir dès qu'elle croisait le regard de l'un ou l'autre. Fait qui intrigua fortement Ron. Par chance, sa meilleure amie savait conserver un secret et son meilleur ami, quant à lui, n'était pas le plus grand observateur qu'il soit.


	15. Le repas

Le soleil déclinait paresseusement à l'horizon. Harry, Hermione et Ron s'étaient, tous les trois, réfugiés dans la chambre de ce dernier après avoir aidé Molly Weasley à réaliser, cet après-midi, diverses corvées plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Le retour de Fred lui avait paru être une excellente raison pour réunir la famille Weasley au grand complet afin de célébrer la fin de la guerre, bien que les mangemorts en fuite restent un sujet préoccupant. Personne ne semblait vouloir en parler pourtant jusqu'ici. Tout le monde voulait savourer la défaite de Voldemort et n'accordait, d'ailleurs, qu'une faible importance à cette poignée de disciples éparpillés dans le pays - ou à l'étranger pour ce qu'ils en savaient. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser cependant et c'était dans l'optique de discuter de la situation qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés là, à l'abri des regards et des effusions de joie qui ne cessaient de se multiplier depuis que les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés. Ils n'avaient jamais paru plus prompt à la plaisanterie et à la farce qu'aujourd'hui, ce qui avait rendu l'accomplissement des tâches assignées par Mrs Weasley, bien plus laborieux. Relativement éreintés, ils s'étaient installés sur les matelas en se frottant péniblement les muscles les plus endoloris par ce nettoyage intempestif.

« Je ne crois pas que Kingsley reste là, les bras croisés, Harry. On a toujours pu compter sur lui. » répliqua Hermione calmement, faisant écho à sa crise de nerfs de la veille.

Harry soupira et dût reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Comme trop souvent.

« Je sais… Mais il a sûrement beaucoup de choses à gérer. Je me demande vraiment s'il a réussi à s'entourer de personnes de confiance. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que… Enfin que quelqu'un a dû aider Bellatrix à s'enfuir. Ça me semble trop gros pour… »

« Oui, j'y ai réfléchi aussi. Je ne crois pas que les procès aient déjà débuté. Normalement, les personnes liées de près ou de loin à vous-sa… à Voldemort ont dû être écartées mais c'est toujours difficile de faire la part des choses. »

« C'est vrai, beaucoup justifie leur comportement par l'imperium et alors là, démêler le vrai du faux… Papa nous a déjà décrit des interrogatoires de la première fois où ça s'est produit. Ça donnait froid dans le dos. » ajouta Ron en grimaçant.

Malheureusement, ils ne purent en débattre plus longtemps. Harry dût écourter leur petite réunion à regret, afin de se rendre chez Remus Lupin ou plutôt, chez la belle-mère de celui-ci où ils logeaient, lui, sa femme et son fils, pour l'instant. Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité avant de descendre les escaliers, escorté par Hermione qui devait elle aussi quitter les lieux ce soir pour retrouver ses parents.

« Ils vont beaucoup mieux et se souviennent de pratiquement tout mais je préfère veiller un peu plus longtemps sur eux. Il leur arrive encore de se perdre dans le quartier. Mais ça devrait se résoudre sous peu, j'y travaille. » lui expliqua-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient le rez-de-chaussée.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire encourageant. Après tous les sacrifices que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient consenti pour partager le poids de sa quête, pour l'épauler à tout instant, traversant le pays, mettant en danger leur propre famille, il était heureux de constater que l'issue de cette année chaotique, soit aussi positive pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils avaient mérité la tranquillité et la stabilité que cette paix avait à leur offrir. Il promit à Mrs Weasley de ne pas rentrer trop tard avant d'enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité pour transplaner à plusieurs bons mètres du domaine. Avant de disparaître, il prit tout de même la peine de saluer une dernière fois Hermione qui lui rappela avec insistance et pour la centième fois en une semaine, qu'il devrait réellement songer à passer son permis de transplanage plutôt que de continuer à voyager en toute illégalité. Il doutait fortement que quelqu'un en ait quelque chose à faire à l'heure actuelle et se contenta de hocher de la tête sans vraiment y accorder la moindre importance.

Transplaner avec la cape nécessitait toujours une certaine concentration afin qu'elle ne glisse pas de ses épaules à l'arrivée et bien qu'il n'y ait apparemment pas l'ombre d'un chat autour de la maison d'Andromeda Black, Harry restait sur ses gardes. En dehors des journalistes pressés d'obtenir sa première interview depuis la chute de Voldemort, il devait faire face aux mangemorts qui voulaient vraisemblablement sa mort. Il ne la retira qu'une fois arrivé sur le porche, après avoir apposé plusieurs petits coups secs contre la porte. La propriétaire des lieux lui ouvrit son domaine et lui adressa un large sourire que Harry s'empressa de lui rendre. Ils s'étaient revus à trois occasions, ici même, alors qu'il venait rendre visite à son filleul et assister comme il pouvait sa grand-mère endeuillée. Andromeda avait repris vie depuis sa dernière visite, son regard n'était plus aussi éteint. Cette simple vision le réconforta. Il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver les mots justes pour apaiser son chagrin. Sans doute, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'en existait aucun. Elle avait perdu son mari et puis, sa fille. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'elle avait dû traverser durant ces sept derniers jours, avec un nourrisson sur les bras en plus. Néanmoins, Teddy avait également été une excellente source de distraction et une lueur d'espoir au milieu des difficultés. Harry, lui-même, s'était énormément raccroché à cet enfant. Il comptait être présent pour lui, à chaque étape de sa vie.

Il avait déjà calé sa cape d'invisibilité sous sa robe quand Tonks débarqua dans le hall pour se jeter sur lui, renversant d'un même mouvement le porte-manteau. Elle le serra contre elle si fort qu'il en eut affreusement mal aux côtes. Elle le remercia bruyamment et le félicita avec plus d'empressement encore pour sa victoire contre le mage noir. Harry fût tellement embarrassé par cet épanchement imprévu d'affection qu'il manqua à son tour de faucher d'une épaule, le porte-manteau que Andromeda venait de ramasser. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon où Lupin les attendait, Teddy dans ses bras. L'enfant avait les yeux plus ou moins ouverts et observait cette nouvelle arrivée sans la comprendre tout à fait. Ses cheveux arboraient la même couleur que les yeux de Harry ce qui amusa grandement Tonks alors qu'elle forçait Remus à lui passer le bambin. Harry le réceptionna avec le plus délicatesse possible. Il s'assit immédiatement, peu rassuré à l'idée de devoir se déplacer dans la pièce avec le nourrisson, si petit et si fragile, aux creux des bras. Ils prirent tous place autour de la table basse. Teddy fixait son parrain avec attention. Harry lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il battait maladroitement l'air de ses petites mains comme pour capter son regard.

« Nympha… »

Le regard de Tonks dissuada sa mère de poursuivre. Cette dernière soupira et reprit.

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose brûle dans la cuisine… Est-ce que tu as… »

Tonks se releva d'un bond et se cogna le genou dans la foulée.

« Oups. »

Andromeda la suivit de près alors qu'elle fonçait vers la source de cette odeur inquiétante qui venait chatouiller leurs narines. Harry et Lupin s'échangèrent un regard amusé avant que ce dernier ne lance la conversation.

« Plutôt perturbant, ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça doit être pour toi. Lily, James, Sirius... Revenus. »

Il hocha de la tête, rêveur.

« C'est toujours difficile à concevoir, oui… Surtout lorsqu'on les retient captifs. » déclara Harry avec amertume.

Remus afficha un sourire compatissant.

« Je crois qu'ils attendaient que tu leur fournisses une explication. Mais je suppose que… »

« Je n'ai rien dit à propos des reliques, non. J'ai confiance en Kingsley. Mais je préfère que certaines choses ne soient pas divulguées. Dumbledore était de cet avis et je respecte sa volonté. »

« Je comprends… »

Harry berça inconsciemment Teddy alors que celui-ci commençait doucement à s'assoupir contre lui. Ce seul geste sembla étrangement l'apaiser lui aussi.

« Pourquoi vous ont-ils tous laissé rentrer ? »

« Je pense qu'ils ont pu plus ou moins expliquer notre réapparition. Nous n'étions encore qu'à la bordure, tu comprends ? Quand le voile s'est déchiré, nous avons donc été les seuls techniquement à pouvoir passer d'un monde à l'autre quand la brèche est survenue. Pour tes parents et Sirius… Hé bien, nous avons compris que la pierre les a rappelé de plus loin et qu'ils se trouvaient là grâce à toi, à ton appel. Kingsley sait que tu lui caches la raison de ces retours, tout le monde se doute que tu es lié à ce phénomène pour des raisons évidentes. Et il tente d'en apprendre plus sans toi. Mais ce n'est pas une punition, Harry. » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air offusqué de son interlocuteur. « Il veut s'assurer que ça soit sans conséquences et sans doute, que d'autres personnes au ministère souhaitent également percer les mystères de la mort. Nous ne représentons qu'un intérêt infime vu que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de basculer totalement. Tes parents, au contraire, y ont vécu pendant plus d'une décennie. »

Harry fixait ses yeux sur son filleul désormais endormi.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils peuvent apprendre. C'est ridicule. Et quand bien même pour les conséquences, qu'ils soient là-bas ou ici, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ils peuvent disparaître à tout moment et… »

Il ne parvint à compléter sa pensée. Il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça, qu'il était lassé de ressasser ses angoisses et qu'il voulait simplement profiter de leur compagnie. Tonks revint au moment opportun, en les invitant à passer à table. Elle le débarrassa de Teddy pour poser ce dernier dans son berceau où il passa le restant de la soirée. Le repas se déroula sans encombre, ils ne parlèrent ni de la guerre, ni de leur résurrection ou de tout autre sujet qui pourrait apporter la moindre morosité à table. Ils se concentrèrent sur des anecdotes antérieures de l'Ordre, sur des frasques orchestrées par les maraudeurs à Poudlard et sur l'apprentissage particulièrement éprouvant de Tonks en tant qu'auror. Harry essaya d'en apprendre davantage sur le métier, toujours désireux d'en faire le sien par la suite et trouva les premières expériences de Tonks en la matière, plutôt alarmantes bien que tout bonnement hilarantes. Elle avait enchaîné plus d'une gaffe et avait manqué de se faire recalée à la fin de son apprentissage à cause de sa maladresse. Néanmoins, elle l'encouragea sur cette voie qu'elle décrivit comme passionnante et tout à fait, gratifiante. Le dîner prit fin quand tous se mirent à bailler et à somnoler après le festin consommé. Il dit au revoir aux Lupin, promit de passer revoir Teddy dans quelques jours et de prévenir Remus quand ses parents et son parrain auraient récupérer leur liberté.

Quand il atterrit devant la porte du Terrier, il se sentit bien plus confiant pour l'avenir. Grâce à eux, il avait au moins pu réussir l'exploit de se projeter davantage dans le temps, dans un monde qui aurait retrouvé sa normalité. Voyait-il seulement sa famille à ses côtés ? Ce détail, il le conservait incertain. Il était dur de croire à leur présence après pratiquement dix-sept ans d'absence. Il ne réfutait pas l'hypothèse qu'ils restent parmi eux, qu'ils soient avec lui. Ce n'était pas un non. C'était un peut-être. Un peut-être qu'il souhaitait transformer en oui. Et ça, le plus rapidement possible. Mais seul le temps ferait son effet et apaiserait cette peur irrationnelle. Le temps et leur véritable retour.


	16. Le retour

Harry franchit le seuil de la porte bien vite et se laissa envelopper par la chaleur réconfortante du Terrier. La nuit était fraîche et il n'en prit conscience qu'une fois rentré à l'intérieur. Des odeurs agréables flottaient encore dans l'air, ils devaient avoir terminé leur repas moins d'une heure auparavant. Il trouvait ça plutôt étrange, compte tenu de l'heure. Il avait trainé plus que de raison chez Lupin et à cette heure-ci, ils avaient, généralement, tous regagné leur chambre. Pourtant, des voix s'élevaient encore du salon et toutes les bougies du rez-de-chaussée étaient encore allumées. Harry fût intrigué par cette agitation, il mit d'abord ce phénomène sur le compte de l'allégresse. Ils voulaient profiter un maximum des uns et des autres en ce moment. Peut-être que Charlie et Bill étaient de passage d'ailleurs. Il en conclût qu'il devrait peut-être remonter dans la chambre de Ron sans faire le moindre bruit, voulant laisser aux Weasley leur intimité, se sentant toujours de trop dans ce portrait de famille. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les escaliers quand il réalisa alors qu'on parlait de lui.

« Alors il s'est jeté sur lui et lui a enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez. J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi héroïque et d'aussi stupide. » commenta Ron.

Des rires éclatèrent. Harry se sentit légèrement rougir au souvenir de cette lutte acharnée et totalement ridicule. Le jour où ils avaient sauvé Hermione du troll. Il se rapprocha discrètement de la porte sans se montrer toutefois. Il se sentait un peu bête de les espionner de cette façon mais sa curiosité était bien trop forte pour qu'il se détourne aussi simplement de la discussion.

« Puis, je l'ai mis K.O. en utilisant sa massue. » conclut Ron avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait l'impression que tout ça s'était déroulé dans une autre vie, il y avait plus d'un millénaire au moins et pourtant, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était arrivé hier.

« Vous avez toujours aimé fourrer votre nez dans ce qui ne vous regardez pas pour mieux foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis ! J'ai cru mourir de honte le jour où vous avez volé cette voiture volante ! »

« On venait de louper le train, on a juste un peu… Paniqué. »

« Vous auriez pu vous faire expulser ou pire, vous blesser gravement. Et puis, ton père a manqué d'avoir lui-même des ennuis. Des moldus vous avaient vus ! » le sermonna Mrs Weasley avec sévérité.

« Allons, allons, Molly ! » intervint M. Weasley d'un ton amusé.

« Je m'inquiétais bien assez avec Fred et George à l'époque, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses accumuler autant les ennuis ! »

« On est touchés, 'man, d'avoir autant occupé tes pensées. » glissa Fred ou George, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr sans les avoir devant lui.

« Quand Dumbledore nous a expliqué qu'ils étaient parvenus à pénétrer dans la chambre des secrets…» démarra Arthur.

Il y eut un sifflement admiratif. Harry se demanda qui se laissa encore surprendre par cette vieille histoire.

« Et que Harry avait sauvé Ginny… Je lui dois la vie de trois de mes enfants. S'il n'avait pas été là pour sauver ma Ginny de Vous-Savez-Qui, s'il n'avait pas été là pour nous prévenir quand Arthur s'est fait attaquer, s'il n'avait pas été là pour sauver Ron de l'empoisonnement... »

Il y eut un long silence embarrassant durant lequel Mrs Weasley se mit à renifler désagréablement.

« On lui doit tous notre vie d'une certain façon. Enfin avec Vous-Savez-Qui... » compléta Arthur.

« Je suis sûre qu'il vous doit tout autant la sienne. » déclara doucereusement une voix que Harry identifia immédiatement.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. En quelques enjambées rapides, il fût face au salon alors que la conversation se poursuivait.

« Sirius nous a raconté beaucoup de choses à propos de ce qu'il a traversé et vous avez tous joué un rôle important pour lui. » approuva une seconde voix tout aussi familière.

Harry colla sa joue contre l'embrasure qui lui permettait d'apprécier cette scène. James était assis dans un des fauteuils, sa mère s'était posée à ses côtés, sur l'accoudoir et entourait d'un bras, les épaules de son mari. Ginny et les jumeaux s'étaient assis à terre à proximité de la table basse. Ron et ses parents, quant à eux, occupaient les autres fauteuils disponibles. Ce tableau surréaliste lui coupa le souffle. Sa surprise s'étalait allégrement sur ses traits et il ne parvint pas à s'arracher à cette contemplation. Ils n'avaient pas encore tourné la tête, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait encore vu.

« D'après ce qu'on a compris… Ça ne se passait pas vraiment bien avec… »

Mais James sembla hésiter sur la suite de sa phrase, il jeta un regard nerveux à sa femme.

« Avec ma sœur et son mari, oui. » compléta Lily avec aigreur.

Ron voulut reprendre la parole mais Harry jugea que c'était le bon moment pour se manifester avant que le sujet Dursley ne plombe cette excellente ambiance. Il entra lentement dans la pièce d'une démarche rendue instable par l'émotion. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, eux, ici, vivants discutant avec les Weasley comme si tout ça était tout à fait naturel.

« Ils vous ont libéré pour de bon ? » balança-t-il dans l'air subitement pour s'annoncer.

La plupart de l'assemblée sursauta. Lily fût la première à se relever pour l'accueillir. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre elle alors qu'il glissait maladroitement son bras dans son dos afin de lui rendre son étreinte. Elle y mettait toujours cette force désespérée qui fendait le cœur de son fils et le réparait aussi d'une certaine manière. Harry jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère pour observer son père.

« Pour de bon, je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, on a réussi à les faire craquer en moins de vingt-quatre heures. » annonça James en riant légèrement.

Lily s'écarta uniquement pour laisser à James le loisir de le saluer également d'une nouvelle étreinte.

« Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ? » souffla Harry à l'oreille de son père.

« Peut-être une heure, pas plus. »

Ils s'observèrent durant quelques secondes et se sourirent ensuite béatement. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de ça. De pouvoir leur parler aussi librement et de pouvoir être avec eux tout simplement.

« Remus aurait aimé vous voir. C'est dommage. »

« Justement, on pensait organiser une petite fête demain soir. On pourrait les inviter. » intervint Mrs Weasley en s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

« On a le droit d'inviter d'autres gens à cette petite sauterie ? »

« Je te rappelle que notre maison n'est pas extensible, George ! » fit remarquer M. Weasley en regardant son fils par-dessus ses lunettes.

Harry balaya la salle une seconde fois du regard et fronça alors les sourcils.

« Où est Sirius ? »

James haussa des épaules avec nonchalance.

« Il s'est mis en tête de transplaner jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd pour vérifier que tout était encore intact. Vu que tu n'étais pas là quand nous sommes arrivés... Le ministère va être ravi d'apprendre qu'il enfreint déjà les conditions de notre retour parmi vous. »

Si James avait prononcé ça d'un ton badin, se souciant aussi peu du ministère que d'une vulgaire chaussette, Lily, en revanche, soupira et sembla soudainement contrariée.

« On lui a dit d'attendre mais bon. »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard rapide. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient laissé le Square Grimmaurd dans un état acceptable avant leur départ précipité mais ils se souvenaient également de l'horrible enchantement jeté par Maugrey-Fol-Œil. Sirius n'était pas au courant, lui. Il risquait d'avoir une mauvaise surprise en rentrant. Savait-il seulement que Dumbledore était mort de la main de Rogue ?

« De toute façon, vous allez tous dormir ici ce soir. C'est ridicule que vous repartiez pour la nuit en sachant que nous serons tous réunis ici demain. On a suffisamment de place pour ça. » déclara Mrs Weasley d'un air entendu en se relevant.

« Nous n'allons pas abuser de votre hospitalité, vous en avez déjà tellement fait. » répliqua Lily, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

Mrs Weasley n'eut pas l'occasion d'insister parce que ses enfants se mêlèrent plus rapidement qu'elle à la discussion et se mirent à les supplier, à leur tour, de rester au Terrier. Apparemment, ses parents avaient dû animer la galerie en son absence parce qu'ils semblaient tous convaincus du bienfondé de leur présence ici. Harry ne put réprimer son rictus alors que chacun d'entre eux apportait ses arguments. Sa mère qui lui tenait toujours le bras, accrocha son regard et lui rendit le large sourire qu'il arborait. Il savait que c'était gagné.

« On vous laissera notre chambre. Pour Sirius, ma foi, il suffirait que Ron et… »

« Non mais Arthur, que ça soit clair, on ne reste pas ici si ça signifie que Molly et vous dormiez ailleurs que dans votre lit. Ne vous en faites pas, ça sera parfait ici, avec quelques sacs de couchage. On s'en sortira très bien. » le coupa immédiatement James.

« Et je serai ravi de céder mon lit à Sirius si cette idée ne l'enchante pas. » compléta Harry.

Les Weasley ne trouvèrent rien à redire à ça. Les Potter retournèrent à leur place ou plutôt, ils forcèrent Harry à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et s'installèrent chacun sur un accoudoir. Ron et ses frères se lancèrent dans une discussion passionnée pour savoir qui ils allaient pouvoir inviter le lendemain. Ils n'écoutèrent à aucun moment les commentaires de leur mère. Et quand Ginny se mit à les appuyer, Molly sembla entrer dans une de ces fureurs qui forçaient M. Weasley à intervenir afin d'apaiser l'agacement de sa femme.

« Alors comment vont Remus et Tonks ? Tonks, c'est bien ça ? » demanda James en couvrant à peine la voix courroucée de Mrs Weasley.

« Oui, c'est ça. Bien, très bien même. Ils ont hâte de vous la présenter et puis, de vous montrer Teddy. »

« C'est son fils alors ? J'en reviens toujours pas, Remus, père. »

James leva même les bras vers le ciel pour ponctuer sa stupeur.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de surprenant. J'ai toujours été convaincue qu'il finirait par trouver quelqu'un et qu'il arriverait à fonder une famille. Il le mérite sincèrement. » affirma Lily.

« Oui mais bon. Enfin, je sais qu'il voulait éviter de se reproduire… Tu sais avec son petit problème de fourrure. » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Harry étouffa un léger rire derrière une fausse toux.

« Tout le monde est au courant. » déclara-t-il à la suite.

James sembla abruptement radieux.

« Ha oui ? Oh… Hé bien, je suis content de l'apprendre. »

Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle, toujours émerveillés par leur proximité, par cette simple discussion et par tout ce qui se profilait à l'horizon. Ils allaient pouvoir rester ensemble. Ce qui représentait un vrai miracle en soi. James serra son épaule, Lily, sa main. Ils ressentaient le besoin constant de maintenir un certain contact physique avec leur fils, c'était leur façon d'y croire et de rattraper tout ce temps qu'ils avaient perdu. Sirius finit par briser cet instant contemplatif en débarquant au Terrier comme un boulet de canon, faisant taire de son arrivée la légère dispute des Weasley. Sa dégaine aida à l'apparition du silence. Ses longs cheveux étaient totalement emmêlés et il paraissait un peu plus livide également.

« J'ai cru que j'allais mettre le feu à cette maison. C'était quoi cette horreur à l'entrée ? Bon sang, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Ça a réveillé ma folle de mère. J'ai passé une heure à essayer qu'elle se taise. »

Sa mine maussade disparut dès l'instant où il posa ses yeux sur Harry. Il rayonna subitement et parut plus jeune que jamais.

« Ah tu es enfin rentré ! »

Harry lui sourit sans retenue. Il y avait bien trop de raisons de se réjouir et bien trop peu de se morfondre ce soir. Il savait qu'ils allaient être à ses côtés dans les heures - peut-être même les jours, qui viendraient. C'était suffisant pour qu'il chasse une bonne fois pour toute, tous les problèmes irrésolus et les angoisses latentes. Suffisant pour qu'il goûte enfin à un peu de normalité et à tout ce à quoi il avait toujours aspiré. Une famille.


	17. Réunion de famille

Harry jeta un regard sincèrement désolé à son parrain dont toute l'attitude exprimait sa confusion. Il paraissait affreusement secoué. Ron se leva même afin de lui céder son siège. Mrs Weasley se releva tout aussi soudainement et fila dans la cuisine sans ajouter le moindre mot tandis que Ginny reculait pour laisser son frère s'installer près d'elle.

« C'est Maugrey qui a jeté ce sort. Désolé, nous n'avons pas trouvé comment l'annuler. » expliqua Harry précipitamment.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, ça lui ressemble bien. » grommela Sirius en s'enfonçant dans les coussins. « C'était supposé tenir Rogue à distance, je suppose ? »

Il savait donc. La façon dédaigneuse dont Sirius avait prononcé ce nom amplifia le malaise latent de Harry.

« Oui. » souffla-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers sa mère dont l'expression demeurait indéchiffrable. Il se demanda si c'était le bon moment ou non pour lui parler de Severus Rogue et de sa dévotion. Il n'eut pas le loisir de résoudre ce dilemme car Sirius reprenait déjà la parole.

« J'ai l'impression que vous avez fait un peu de ménage là-dedans en tout cas. » apprécia-t-il.

« Sirius, je ne sais pas si… Si l'endroit est toujours… Sûr. » réalisa alors Harry en jetant un énième regard à Ron.

Ce songe chassa la problématique de l'ancien maître des potions de son esprit.

« Ouais… On a eu un petit souci en transplanant, un mangemort s'était accroché à nous et il a atterri sur le seuil de la porte. » compléta son meilleur ami.

Tout le monde s'était tu. Les Weasley écoutaient attentivement ces quelques révélations et n'osaient briser le récit. Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais détaillé leur périple malgré leurs demandes incessantes. Sirius se passa une main rapide sur le visage.

« La maison ne semble pas avoir été fouillée, j'ai inspecté les pièces, une par une… Vous êtes sûrs que… » débuta-t-il.

« Pratiquement certains, oui. On était déjà sur la dernière marche du perron quand il a lâché Hermione. » conclut Harry.

Son parrain ferma les yeux et sembla vouloir se concentrer sur cette indication.

« Nous verrons bien ce que vous pourrez faire plus tard. Tiens Sirius, tu n'as encore rien avalé. » déclara Molly en entrant dans la pièce armée d'une assiette.

Sirius la remercia chaleureusement en réceptionnant le récipient.

« Il faudra aussi qu'on règle un petit détail, Harry. » ajouta-t-il avant d'attraper d'un coup de fourchette, un morceau de poulet.

Il le mastiqua bruyamment et laissa, durant de longues minutes, son filleul perplexe.

« Kreattur. Vu la situation exceptionnelle, je ne sais pas s'il te considère toujours comme son maître ou si… »

« Non ? Tu lui as légué le vieil elfe complètement détraqué de ta famille ? Celui qui embrassait le sol que ta mère foulait ? » le coupa James en contenant à peine son hilarité.

Son rire couvrit durant de longues secondes leur environnement sonore. Lily roula pratiquement des yeux en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible entre ses dents. Il y avait pourtant une pointe d'amusement dans son agacement.

« Bah il était malheureusement compris avec la maison… Ce qui n'était franchement pas un cadeau. Entrele vieux fou et toutes ces babioles démoniaques dispersées partout. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. » déclara Sirius en observant Harry.

« Tu rigoles ? C'était très attentionné de… D'avoir pensé à moi pour … Et ça nous a beaucoup aidés. Et puis, Kreattur, tu sais… Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Au contraire, il s'est montré plutôt loyal envers moi, envers nous. Il a même pris part au combat à Poudlard. Je veux dire, il était dans notre camp. »

« Et il fait des tourtes à se damner ! » surenchérit Ron avec enthousiasme.

Sirius les regarda à tour de rôle et manqua de lâcher sa fourchette. Avec incrédulité, il poursuivit son repas sans un mot, méditant sans doute sur ce revirement inattendu. Harry fût plutôt satisfait de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui donner des détails sur son frère devant autant d'assistance. Mais il se jura de le faire le plus rapidement possible.

« Au pire des cas, le ministère compte nous proposer un logement. Comme notre maison n'est plus… habitable et que les ruines appartiennent désormais au ministère, ils sont prêts à nous dépanner. » annonça James sans transition.

« Et la reconstruire ? » suggéra Sirius distraitement en mordant à nouveau dans la volaille.

« C'est devenu une sorte de monument maintenant… » l'avertit Harry sans réussir à refréner un frisson d'angoisse au souvenir de cette nuit chaotique à Godric's Hollow.

« De toute manière, je ne crois pas que l'un de nous ait vraiment envie de réinvestir le lieu… » ajouta Lily avec morosité.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la main de son fils.

« Oui... C'est dommage, elle était dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations. Mais bon… »

James haussa des épaules avec nonchalance. Harry perçut pourtant la légère déception derrière l'attitude détachée qu'il tentait de se composer.

« Nous verrons tout ça plus tard, vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez ! » déclara M. Weasley avec bienveillance.

« On pourra même vous laisser notre chambre, on compte rentrer rapidement au Chemin de Traverse pour … »

Les protestations de Mrs Weasley interrompirent le monologue de Fred et mirent un terme à cette soirée. Les jumeaux empruntèrent l'escalier, en imitant leur mère d'une voix exagérément aigüe, Mrs Weasley, sur leurs talons, leur interdisant de quitter le domicile dans les jours à venir. Ginny souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et fût suivie de près par son père qui étouffait déjà un bâillement en désertant le salon. Ron se releva à son tour et fit face à Harry. Il semblait un peu hésitant, un peu embarrassé.

« Tu comptes monter aussi ou ? »

« Non, je vais rester ici. »

Ron hocha de la tête d'un air entendu et les salua ensuite avant de disparaître. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre désormais. James s'étira alors que Sirius déposait son assiette vide sur la première surface plane à sa portée.

« Je vais peut-être te voler ton lit dans ce cas, ça me fera pas de mal de dormir sur un vrai matelas. »

Il reprit de la hauteur à ces mots tandis que Mrs Weasley entrait, les bras chargés de sacs de couchage un peu élimés. James souriait en coin alors qu'il communiquait silencieusement avec sa femme. Lily, elle-même, paraissait amusée. Harry avait lui aussi compris. Sirius voulait les laisser savourer un peu leurs retrouvailles, rien qu'à eux trois. Il aurait aimé qu'il passe également la nuit près d'eux cependant. A ses yeux, il faisait tout autant partie de sa famille que ses parents et il voulait célébrer son retour. Il n'eut pas le temps de développer cette idée cependant.

« Molly, parfait ! Tu peux me montrer le chemin. » déclara Sirius en prenant Mrs Weasley par les épaules.

Molly déposa son paquet sur un des fauteuils et conduit Sirius sans discuter jusqu'à la chambre de son fils, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au trio restant. Cette soudaine quiétude fût surprenante. Ils s'étaient tous les trois levés et s'observaient toujours avec cette même impression d'irréalité.

« Réponds-moi sincèrement, tu vas bien ? Tu dois être encore pas mal secoué de nous retrouver ici. » demanda James en le sondant d'un regard pénétrant.

Harry ne put retenir son sourire.

« Plus que bien. Je me dis toujours que ça finira par s'arrêter ou que je vais finir par me réveiller mais je tente d'appliquer ton conseil. »

Son père lui rendit son rictus.

« On est tellement fiers de toi. » ajouta Lily d'un murmure en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et en pressant sa tête contre son épaule.

Harry entoura ses épaules et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Et jaloux qu'ils aient pu autant profiter de ta présence et connaître toutes tes aventures. Je te préviens, dans les jours à venir, je m'attends à ce que tu nous ensevelisses sous les anecdotes et les histoires démentes que tu as traversé. » affirma James avec sérieux et fermeté.

Le regard de Harry passa de son père à sa mère.

« Seulement si vous aussi, vous me racontez tout ce que je ne sais pas encore. »

« Ça me semble être légitime. »

Ils se sourirent tous les trois. Il avait tellement souhaité leur retour. Il avait tellement prié, étant enfant, pour qu'ils reviennent le chercher et l'enlèvent aux Dursley. Jamais pourtant, il n'aurait pu prévoir ces retrouvailles. Jamais, il n'aurait pu prévoir cette allégresse. L'émotion l'étrangla à nouveau, l'urgence également. Il n'aurait peut-être plus d'occasion de leur parler de tout ce qu'il avait toujours sur leur cœur. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait résumer ses sentiments qu'en une seule ligne, d'un souffle légèrement instable.

« Vous m'avez manqué. »

Lily raffermit son étreinte tandis que James les entourait tous deux de ses bras.

« On est désolés. On est sincèrement désolés de ne pas avoir pu être là pour toi, de ne pas avoir pu être à tes côtés durant toutes ces années. » murmura son père après de longues secondes de silence.

« Ne dis pas ça. Je suis en vie, uniquement grâce à vous. » parvint à articuler Harry avec difficulté.

« Ils ont été horribles avec toi, pas vrai ? Pétunia et Vernon ? »

Lily s'écarta de lui légèrement pour jauger son expression après avoir lancé sa question. Des larmes ondulaient sur ses joues, les sanglots qu'elle contenait péniblement, agitaient sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-il lui mentir ? Et comment pouvait-il lui dévoiler la vérité ? Il fuit par instinct ses grands yeux émeraude.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Lily posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de son fils et chercha à dénicher son regard. Sa peine redoubla quand elle capta l'embarras de Harry. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle pour comprendre.

« Oh Harry… »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'envelopper autant qu'elle le pût, de ses bras.

« Je suis désolée. Elle détestait la magie, elle me détestait. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû payer pour ça. Mon pauvre Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

Harry cala sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Quand il reprit la parole, il lui sembla que sa voix n'appartenait qu'à l'enfant qu'il n'était plus et non, à l'adulte qu'il était devenu.

« J'ai cru que vous étiez morts dans un accident de voiture jusqu'à mes onze ans. » avoua-t-il en songeant au fait que ce seul fait ait sans doute été le moins grave de la liste.

« Un accident de voiture. Vraiment ? On reconnaît là toute l'originalité de ma sœur. » répondit-elle, écœurée.

Elle tremblait littéralement de rage désormais. Harry essaya d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet et redressa le menton, en désespoir de cause, vers son père. Mais ce dernier semblait sur le point de fracasser quelque chose. Il se tenait à l'écart et serrait compulsivement ses poings, la mine renfrognée.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment. Je ne les reverrai plus et vous êtes là. » conclut Harry ultimement en cherchant à les apaiser. « Ça ne sert à rien d'en parler. Je ne veux pas qu'on gâche notre temps en discutant de choses qui n'ont plus d'importance. Elles n'en ont vraiment plus pour moi. »

Ses parents le fixèrent avec incertitude jusqu'à ce que Lily brise leur silence. Elle glissa ses doigts sur la joue de son fils après avoir effacé ses larmes.

« On devrait dormir. On reparlera de tout ça demain. »

Ils disposèrent les sacs de couchage à terre et s'y allongèrent sans même prendre la peine de changer de tenue. Harry s'interrogea d'ailleurs sur ce qu'ils possédaient encore. Toutes leurs affaires étaient perdues à jamais sous les décombres à Godric's Hollow. Il devrait éclaircir ça demain. Après tout, ils partageaient le même coffre-fort. Il pourrait peut-être les aider en allant leur dénicher ce qui leur manquait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils se calèrent chacun dans leur cocon et se regardèrent à nouveau. Tout ça était tellement étrange.

« Je serais très curieux de savoir comment tu t'y es pris pour réussir à piller Gringotts et à t'en sortir vivant. » révéla James.

« On t'a déjà raconté ça ? »

« Tu rigoles, tout le monde en parle au ministère. On m'a félicité plusieurs fois, tu comprends, je suis le père du Survivant maintenant mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'on me complimentait surtout pour cet exploit. Et quel exploit ! Gringotts, Harry !»

« Rien d'anormal pour quelqu'un dont le père a réussi l'exploit de devenir animagus, juste sous le nez de ses professeurs et de Dumbledore lui-même. »

« J'aurais aimé que tes grands-parents te connaissent. Ils t'auraient adoré et m'auraient félicité eux-aussi. Je trouve qu'on a vraiment géré sur ce coup, Lily. »

« Je me demandais à quel moment tu arrêterais de t'attirer tout le mérite. Je te signale qu'il a mes yeux. »

« Et ton bon cœur, heureusement. » ajouta James en souriant de plus belle.

Harry se sentit aussi troublé que touché par ces mots. Il avait toujours couru inconsciemment après leurs fantômes. Il avait toujours voulu être à la hauteur. Tout ce qu'ils lui disaient, validait ses espoirs les plus fous. Cette constatation lui permit d'avouer ce qu'il avait de plus important à leur confier.

« Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, tout ce que vous êtes. »

Lily allongea le cou pour déposer ses lèvres sur son front alors que James tirait son bras du sac de couchage pour chiffonner affectueusement ses cheveux. La nuit se referma sur eux. Serrés les uns contre les autres, ils s'assoupirent pratiquement en même temps, le sourire encore accroché aux lèvres et l'espoir intact. La prochaine aube ne les séparerait pas, ils en étaient, tous trois, absolument convaincus.

* * *

 **Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews ! Même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre à tout le monde, je tiens vraiment à vous remercier du fond du cœur !**

 **Ça me motive vraiment à poursuivre :)**

 **Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont posé la question, donc je prends la peine d'y répondre ici. Non, je n'ai pas oublié Severus Rogue. Et vous serez bientôt ce qu'il est advenu de ce cher Sev', promis !**

 **Merci encore à tous, vous êtes des amours.**


	18. Préparatifs

Il courait à en perdre haleine. Le souffle lui manquait, l'air lui brûlait littéralement la gorge mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Sa progression hasardeuse cherchait péniblement à éviter les pièges dissimulés dans la pénombre alors que les arbres projetaient, sur sa peau, d'inquiétantes zébrures. Les ombres le menaçaient et ce qu'elles masquaient encore provoquait davantage sa panique. Il pouvait le sentir battre dans sa propre poitrine, le cœur de l'ennemi. Il se rapprochait, il était seulement à quelques pas de là. Sa cicatrice s'enflammait de seconde en seconde. Sa vue brouillée par la douleur lui fit rater une branche au sol et il s'étala de tout son long. Sa baguette glissa entre ses doigts maladroitement et déjà, la silhouette s'imposa. Ses yeux rouges échappèrent à l'obscurité alors que son rictus se formait. Harry retint sa respiration alors que l'éclair vert le percutait de plein fouet. Il se redressa d'un bond et se débattit férocement avec le duvet qui le tenaillait toujours. Le sac de couchage émit un craquement inquiétant quand il voulut récupérer l'usage de ses bras. Il se calma tout aussi brutalement en reconnaissant les contours encore incertains du salon. Il partit en quête de ses lunettes et les porta à son nez aussi vite que possible. Il prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour apaiser son rythme cardiaque et davantage encore pour se rappeler la raison de sa présence ici. Il rassembla ses souvenirs de la veille et jeta un regard plein d'espoir de part et d'autre de sa position. Personne. Il se releva après s'être libéré du sac de couchage et fonça directement à la cuisine. Toujours personne. Il fronça les sourcils et fût finalement attiré par des voix dans le verger à l'arrière où une gigantesque table ainsi qu'une multitude de chaises avaient été disposées. Il repéra, sans aucun mal, sa mère au milieu des Weasley et s'avança naturellement vers elle, le coeur se serrant déjà à cette seule vision, Lily entourée de Ginny et Mrs Weasley. Il détailla chacun de ses gestes, sa façon d'occuper l'espace et s'émerveilla inlassablement de sa seule présence. Molly et elle discutaient des préparatifs de la soirée improvisée, de toute évidence. Ginny fût la première à se tourner vers lui, elle lui adressa un sourire radieux qu'il lui rendit sans mal avant de s'orienter vers Mrs Weasley et Lily.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix encore rauque.

« Ha Harry, tu es enfin réveillé ! » se réjouit Lily en venant à sa rencontre.

Sa main droite rejoignit immédiatement son bras.

« Tu as déjà mangé ? »

Il nia d'un signe de tête ce qui sembla contrarier et ravir en même temps sa mère. Lily se donna pour mission de le nourrir et l'emporta vers la cuisine en promettant à Molly de revenir au plus vite l'aider avec le reste des préparatifs. Harry s'installa sur une chaise sous les ordres de sa mère, soudainement et étrangement autoritaire. La rouquine posa une multitude de questions sur les habitudes alimentaires de son fils. Ce dernier répondit à toutes ses interrogations avec perplexité devant le vif intérêt de sa mère.

« Je peux t'emprunter ta baguette, s'il te plaît ? »

Il la lui tendit sans rechigner. Presque religieusement, elle s'en empara et l'analysa dans ses moindres détails avant de l'utiliser. Elle s'activa alors et lui prépara un petit-déjeuner royal. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir tout engloutir afin de lui faire honneur mais il doutait déjà de parvenir à en avaler la moitié. Il la remercia chaleureusement cependant et s'arma d'une fourchette. Il ne fût absolument pas fâché que les jumeaux se joignent à lui et entament ces plats à leur tour. Lily le couva des yeux durant toute la durée de la dégustation et sembla rayonner à chaque fois qu'il la complimentait. Entre deux coups de fourchette, il réalisa que l'agitation était réellement ténue ce matin.

« Où sont papa et Sirius ? »

« Ils sont retournés au Square Grimmaurd avec Ron. Ils vérifient deux, trois choses, voient ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour les sorts lancés par Fol-Oeil et trouver un moyen pour sécuriser la maison. » énonça Lily en lui souriant affectueusement.

Elle replaça sa baguette à côté de lui.

« Il faudrait que vous vous procuriez rapidement des baguettes. » réalisa Harry.

Il n'aimait pas les savoir à ce point sans défense, c'était juste inconcevable. Lily haussa des épaules.

« Je sais mais on n'a pas encore le droit de se promener librement pour le moment... Crois-moi que je serais déjà chez Ollivanders à l'heure actuelle si j'avais pu. »

Elle soupira lourdement et Harry se rendit compte de la difficulté que ça devait représenter pour eux. Jusqu'ici, il s'était concentré sur son trouble et sur le choc de les revoir parmi les vivants. Mais mourir d'une façon cruelle, brutale pour mieux revenir des années plus tard devait être une épreuve relativement plus traumatisante. De retrouver leur enfant à cet âge, de se retrouver dans cette époque qui n'était plus la leur, de devoir emmagasiner dix-sept années de faits, d'événements et de souvenirs qu'ils n'ont pas pu partager. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant mais Fred le coupa en faisant une remarque très pertinente sur le pancake à la forme la plus étrange qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à leur tante Muriel. Les discussions se succédèrent mais il n'eut plus réellement l'occasion de discuter avec sa mère. Ils furent séparés pour la réalisation de leurs tâches. Harry dégnoma le jardin aidé des jumeaux et de Ginny. La corvée fût relativement amusante. La présence de Fred était réconfortante et suscitait perpétuellement l'euphorie de ses frères et soeur. Harry en aurait presque oublié son absence antérieure, tant la normalité avait repris ses droits. Presque. Une fois leur travail achevé, ils se réfugièrent dans la cuisine où la vaisselle les attendait. Fred et George disparurent mystérieusement, les laissant seuls face à la montagne de porcelaine. Ils retroussèrent leurs manches et se mirent au travail. Alors qu'ils se passaient les assiettes et que Harry les rangeait soigneusement dans leur placard, il se décida à saisir cette opportunité pour discuter avec la rouquine.

« Merci... Pour l'autre soir. »

Ginny l'observa du coin de l'œil tout en continuant à lui passer les récipients.

« Pas de quoi... »

Elle composa une attitude et un ton détachés qui ne trompèrent nullement Harry.

« Alors ? Tu n'as pas rencontré de vélanes sur ta route finalement ? »

Il ne put réprimer son sourire.

« Pas vraiment, non. C'était plutôt la saison des rafleurs. » déclara-t-il en adoptant cette même neutralité dans la voix.

« De charmants personnages. Pas aussi charmants que les vélanes cela dit. »

La main de Harry rattrapa celle de Ginny alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à attraper une nouvelle assiette.

« Ginny... »

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, les mots se perdirent entre eux. Il fût happé par son expression indéchiffrable. Sans vraiment chercher à résister à ce qu'il éprouvait, il se pencha vers elle. Elle s'avança alors tout aussi prudemment que lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à peine alors que des voix se firent subitement entendre. Ils s'écartèrent bien trop abruptement l'un de l'autre alors que les trois protagonistes entraient dans la pièce. Ron observa d'un air suspicieux sa sœur et son meilleur ami. James, quant à lui, semblait étrangement amusé, un sourire en coin flottait sur ses lèvres tandis que Sirius fit semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué. Ils déposèrent des sacs remplis de bouteilles sur la table.

« On a dépecé la cave de ses biens. » déclara Sirius avec une certaine fierté.

« Et j'ai pu revoir ta charmante et adorable mère, voyons. Un détail qui a toute son importance. Elle est toujours aussi maternelle et chaleureuse. Son portrait lui fait honneur. On reconnaît, d'ailleurs, son admirable goût pour la décoration, très agréable. Et puis que dire du spectre tout à fait aimable qui s'empresse de te serrer affectueusement contre lui quand tu entres. Je me vois bien y vivre paisiblement. On ne s'y sentirait jamais seul. » surenchérit James d'un ton enjoué.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à son fils et le salua d'une grande tape dans le dos. Ginny fût appelée à l'extérieur et Harry l'observa à regret s'éloigner. Si seulement, ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard... Ron fit une grimace que Harry ne préféra pas interpréter.

« Vous avez trouvé le moyen d'annuler le sort ? »

« On a quelques pistes mais pas de baguette. C'est ça, le vrai drame. » annonça James, la mine s'assombrissant.

« Mais on pense que les mangemorts n'ont pas réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Même si la chambre de mon frère a été fouillée apparemment. Mais Ron me disait que c'était vous ? » ajouta Sirius.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé de Rogue ? Harry jeta un regard à Ron qui se contenta d'une expression à mi-chemin entre je ne savais pas comment leur en parler et c'est un peu vrai de toute façon.

« Notamment, oui. » avoua Harry.

« Notamment ? »

« On discutera de ça plus tard, Lily est en train de m'envoyer des signaux de détresse. Je crois que Molly a trouvé les feux d'artifice. » déclara James en pouffant de rire.

Sirius suivit du regard son filleul, la curiosité le piquant à vif alors que Harry aidait Ron à entreposer leur cargaison en faisant mine de se concentrer sur cette simple tâche. Il faudrait qu'il leur explique tout dans les moindres détails. Prochainement. Rapidement.


	19. Le prince de sang-mêlé

Le soleil déclinait déjà paresseusement à l'horizon quand ils purent enfin admirer le résultat de leurs efforts. Tout était enfin en place et leurs premiers invités ne devaient pas tarder à arriver. Hermione fit d'ailleurs son entrée quelques minutes seulement après qu'ils aient posé le dernier couvert à table. Rayonnante, elle vint directement à la rencontre de Ron et de Harry. Comme toujours, ce dernier préféra s'écarter pudiquement pour leur laisser un peu d'espace. Cela restait drôlement perturbant et à la fois, tellement naturel de les voir enfin ensemble. Au fond, il avait toujours su que ça finirait de cette façon et il s'en réjouissait même si ce n'était pas encore devenu réellement évident ou facile pour lui, de gérer ce nouvel aspect de leur relation. Il profita de cet instant un peu embarrassant, pour observer son père, apparemment en grande discussion avec George Weasley. Les deux hommes pouffèrent de rire plus d'une fois, d'une façon franchement inquiétante. Harry se demanda réellement ce qu'ils pouvaient bien comploter mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de creuser le sujet. Son attention fût accaparée par sa meilleure amie qui le salua ultimement en lui apportant de bonnes nouvelles.

« Tout est revenu à la normale. Je vais pouvoir rester quelques jours avec vous. » déclara-t-elle en souriant sans retenue.

Il lui rendit, trait pour trait, son rictus et la complimenta à la suite. Elle avait réussi un réel exploit avec ses parents en les protégeant et en les ramenant ensuite. Harry, Ron et Hermione soupirent tous trois abruptement avec soulagement avant d'éclater de rire devant cette réaction simultanée et complètement spontanée. C'était la première fois qu'ils se sentaient vraiment délestés du poids de leur mission. Quand bien même des mangemorts couraient encore les rues, Voldemort, lui, était définitivement mort grâce à leur petite croisade. Harry voulait simplement s'appuyer sur cette vérité et chasser ses craintes une bonne fois pour toute.

« Ça a été une sacrée année. » fit remarquer Ron.

« Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer maintenant... Je veux dire pour Poudlard. Ils vont la reconstruire rapidement, sûrement pour la rentrée scolaire et nous n'avons pas passé nos ASPICS. » nota d'un air grave et emprunt de sérieux, Hermione.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh allez, ils peuvent bien nous donner nos ASPICS dans chaque matière. On a prouvé qu'on les méritait. Sérieusement, potions, maîtrise absolue du polynectar. On a réussi à se faufiler au ministère et à Gringotts avec ça quand même. »

« Enchantements, grande distinction dans l'application des sortilèges veillant à protéger et à dissimuler un modeste campement. » poursuivit Harry d'un ton amusé.

« Métamorphose, Hermione t'a foutrement métamorphosé le jour où elle t'a fait enfler, je propose que ça compte ! »

« Etudes des runes avec ces bons vieux contes de Beedle le Barde pour toi, Hermione. »

« Botanique... Bon là, j'avoue, on devra peut-être faire un effort. Mais défenses contre les forces du mal... Si on a pas droit à un optimal alors là ! »

Hermione soupira.

« Cela ne nous ferait pas de mal, de passer une année tranquille au château, à simplement étudier. »

Ron observa avec incrédulité Harry. Mais ce dernier comprenait totalement ce que Hermione ressentait. Cette sorte de normalité, si on pouvait la qualifier comme telle au vu des circonstances, était sincèrement la bienvenue. Cette période de repos, si on pouvait la qualifier de la sorte, était apaisante quoique franchement, troublante pour diverses raisons. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie qu'elle se prolonge ou non en retrouvant le confort et la vie au château. Il voulait juste aller de l'avant. Sirius approcha alors qu'ils méditaient silencieusement sur leur avenir. Après avoir gratifié la nouvelle arrivante des politesses requises, il planta ses yeux avec détermination dans ceux de son filleul.

« Maintenant que vous êtes là tous les trois et que nous avons un peu de temps... J'aimerais bien savoir ce que _notamment_ signifie. »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre hostilité dans sa voix mais il émanait de lui, une profonde curiosité et anxiété à la fois. Harry jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Quitte à tout expliquer, il valait peut-être mieux amener la première intéressée à bénéficier de son récit. Trop d'histoires s'enchevêtraient et il doutait pouvoir les résumer succinctement avant l'arrivée des invités. Pourtant, il allait devoir essayer. Devant l'air féroce de Sirius, il ne se voyait pas esquiver à nouveau le sujet. Il chercha sa mère du regard et la dénicha à quelques pas de là. D'un signe de tête, il lui demanda de se joindre à la conversation. Elle adressa un large sourire à Hermione en la saluant à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » interrogea-t-elle alors en laissant son rictus se faner quand elle perçut la tension nouant les traits de son fils.

« Je demandais à Harry, qui avait fouillé la chambre de mon frère, tu sais, Regulus, le fils prodige ? Apparemment, ils y sont pour quelque chose mais quelqu'un d'autre s'est joint aux réjouissances. On m'a déjà mis au courant pour Mondingus, si c'est de ça qu'il s'agit mais à voir ta tête, il y a plus, je me trompe ? »

Hermione se tortillait sur place, embarrassée. Il y avait tellement à dire. Harry ne savait même pas par quoi débuter. A la surprise générale, ce fût Ron qui prit les devants.

« Je ne sais pas si on vous a parlé du mariage de mon frère, Bill ? »

Leurs deux interlocuteurs hochèrent de la tête négativement. Ron grimaça.

« Bon, on vous racontera ça plus tard mais on a dû s'enfuir précipitamment après que Vous-Savez-Qui a pris le contrôle du ministère. On a donc été naturellement se réfugier tous les trois au Square Grimmaurd. »

Harry eut l'impression qu'il ne prenait pas le début du récit là où il fallait mais il n'osa pas l'interrompre. Lily fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant sans doute pas encore pourquoi il l'avait convoquée à cette discussion mais elle n'en dit mot.

« Quand on est arrivé, l'endroit avait été mis à sac. Mondingus, principalement. Avec tous ces enchantements et tout ça, enfin, on ne savait pas que quelqu'un d'autre avait réussi à le devancer d'une certaine façon... »

Parler des sortilèges avait mis immédiatement Sirius sur la bonne voie. Il siffla d'indignation.

« Rogue ? Ce sale rat est venu dépouiller MA maison ? »

La colère tordait littéralement les traits du sorcier.

« Non. » intervint brutalement Harry. « Il n'a... Il a juste pris un morceau de lettre et une photo. »

Sirius le regarda sans le voir et sans le comprendre. Il pestait contre Rogue tandis que Lily se composa un masque d'incertitude. C'était elle que Harry choisit de regarder pour compléter la narration insolite de Ron. Il ignora le chapelet d'insultes que son parrain laissa échapper et n'écouta pas ses vociférations de plus en plus incohérentes.

« C'était ta lettre. Il a voulu récupéré ta signature et un morceau de la photo où tu apparaissais. »

Lily fit part de sa confusion d'un seul regard. De légers plis dérangeaient son front marquant plus profondément cette incompréhension.

« On s'est trompés, Sirius. Rogue a toujours été de notre côté. Il... C'est pour toi, maman qu'il m'a protégé. »

« Quoi ? Balivernes ! Tu as la mémoire courte ! Il a tué Dumbledore ! » s'insurgea Sirius en se mettant à marcher de long en large devant eux.

« Non. Dumbledore était mourant, il lui a demandé de l'achever. C'était planifié. Rogue ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. »

« Pardon ? Non mais... Te protéger ? »

Le ricanement de Sirius fût sinistre.

« Souviens-toi de tes cours d'occlumancie. C'était de la torture, il aimait ça te torturer en permanence. Avec des retenues et toutes ces autres stupidités.»

« Je ne dis pas qu'il m'appréciait. Je crois même qu'il me détestait cordialement et je lui rendais bien d'ailleurs. » reconnut Harry avec froideur. « Mais par loyauté, parce que tu comptais toujours pour lui, il a veillé à ce que... Je survive. Il m'a aidé, il m'a toujours aidé. » ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur ces yeux si similaires aux siens.

« Je refuse de te croire ! Comment peux-tu en avoir la certitude ? » gronda son parrain.

« Il m'a donné ses souvenirs avant de... »

Ça frappa soudainement Harry. Rogue était forcément en vie maintenant. Cette nouvelle le désarçonna, il ouvrit la bouche mais n'émit aucun son. La stupeur l'éloigna partiellement de leur échange. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Sirius profita de l'aphasie de son filleul pour se tourner vers la rouquine qui semblait aussi abasourdie que son fils.

« Tu crois que c'est possible ? » aboya-t-il littéralement.

« Je ... Je ne sais pas. » avoua Lily, affreusement livide.

Bouleversée, elle jeta des regards frénétiques vers son mari qui approchait en de grandes enjambées. Sans prendre la peine de jauger l'audience, James balança dans les airs, un balai qui atterrit sans mal dans la paume de Harry - les réflexes de l'attrapeur aidant.

« Il est temps que je vois ça ! » déclara-t-il en lui offrant un de ces sourires enfantins et enjoués.

Il réalisa alors que Sirius fulminait, que Lily était pâle, pratiquement sonnée, que Harry semblait hagard tandis que ses deux amis paraissaient affreusement mal à l'aise.

« J'ai loupé un épisode ? »

Sirius marmonna dans ses dents.

« Ton fils s'est cogné la tête, je crois. Très fort. »

Il était excédé et James lui communiqua son incrédulité avec le plus de calme possible.

« Ha oui ? Je le trouve plutôt normal, moi. »

Il observa son fils, revint poser son regard sur Sirius et puis, détailla son épouse.

« Lily, ça va ? »

« Oui... Oui... Je... »

La voix de Lily s'étrangla ce qui agita davantage James.

« On en reparlera. » affirma Sirius avant de s'éloigner, ne supportant sans doute plus de devoir débattre du sujet.

James hésita à le suivre mais décida qu'il valait mieux le laisser gérer ses états d'âme seul. Il allait sûrement passer ses nerfs en marchant et en ruminant dans son coin.

« Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en fixant son attention sur les deux témoins silencieux.

Ron lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. Hermione se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, forçant ainsi Lily à prendre la relève pour lui offrir une réponse. Elle déposa sa main sur le bras du maraudeur et très prudemment, posa son regard dans le sien.

« Non, non. Ne t'en fais pas. On discutait... Rien de plus. On t'expliquera tout ça plus tard, ce n'est pas... Important pour le moment. N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha de la tête en tout sens pour soutenir les dires de sa mère.

« Oui, non. Enfin, ça ne l'est pas. » bafouilla-t-il.

James parut contrarié et sa mine s'assombrit nettement.

« Vous n'allez vraiment rien me raconter ? »

« Plus tard. De toute façon, tu voulais voir Harry voler, non ? » affirma Lily avec une pointe d'autorité dans la voix.

James ouvrit la bouche, la referma et leva les mains au ciel pour marquer sa frustration. Ron vint à leur rescousse pour mener à bien cette diversion.

« Nous avons même un souaffle si vous voulez. »

Ce fût suffisant pour que James abandonne la bataille mais il leur fit promettre de tout lui expliquer après la fête. Harry présageait déjà le pire. Si Sirius ne voulait pas accepter son début de vérité, il ne voyait pas comment son père parviendrait, ne fusse qu'à le tolérer.


	20. L'intrus

Une légère brise agita sa tignasse emmêlée alors qu'il fixait toujours le balai avec incrédulité. Ses pensées s'orientèrent vers son très regretté Eclair de Feu et ensuite, sur son dernier vol alors que la salle sur demande prenait feu. Son estomac se contracta. Si sa réalité actuelle lui semblait irréelle, ses souvenirs, en revanche, paraissaient bien trop vivaces. Devant son mutisme, James parut perplexe. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma pourtant aussi vite, frustré d'avoir été plongé dans l'ignorance. Ron leur tendit alors le souafle mettant fin à ces luttes internes.

« On pourrait se faire quelques passes... » suggéra James en accueillant cette diversion avec soulagement.

Harry ne comprit pas réellement comment le tout s'était enchaîné et organisé mais cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient quatre à voler en cercle au-dessus du jardin. Il avait repris la voie des airs sans avoir même réfléchi et se délectait à présent de cette sensation grisante de liberté. Ils avaient disposé à chaque extrémité du verger de modestes buts fabriqués en toute hâte pour compter les points et donner une dimension concrète à cet essai de vol. Son père tint à s'opposer à lui et fit équipe avec Ginny tandis que Ron se plaçait naturellement aux côtés de Harry. Ce dernier observa bien trop avidement son père durant les premières minutes de jeu pour parvenir à réellement se consacrer dignement au match improvisé. James exécuta des figures excessivement compliquées dans le but de l'impressionner. Le but fût aisément atteint. Ron le rappela sur terre cependant d'un commentaire à moitié grogné. Harry se décida à se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait après qu'ils se soient fait voler plusieurs points et que son meilleur ami l'ait menacé de demander à Fred ou George de le remplacer. Il ne put s'empêcher de chercher à son tour à attirer l'attention de son père. Ses mouvements furent bien souvent risqués mais James ne cessait de le mettre toujours plus à l'épreuve en se montrant plus audacieux encore à chaque fois. Rapidement, l'issue du match ne fût plus l'enjeu. Ginny perça plus d'une fois leur défense mais semblait prendre un malin à plaisir à mettre en déroute ses partenaires, s'intéressant bien plus à la façon de les semer plutôt qu'à vraiment marquer. Le souafle dégringola après une lutte acharnée entre Ron et James forçant Harry à descendre en piqué. Il fût déterminé à le rattraper avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Il redressa abruptement le manche du balai une fois qu'il l'eut réceptionné de justesse à quelques centimètres du plancher et s'attira, par ce mouvement, un sifflement admiratif de son père. Ils continuèrent à se disputer la balle rouge jusqu'à ce que Harry réussisse à la subtiliser ultimement à James et à marquer un dernier but dans la foulée après avoir réalisé une série de figures périlleuses.

Des applaudissements mirent officiellement un terme à leur petit ballet aérien. Ils prirent conscience de leur audience en contrebas et descendirent saluer les nouveaux arrivants. James riait encore légèrement en atterrissant. Il attrapa Harry par le bras dès qu'il fût à sa portée et chiffonna ses cheveux avec force.

« Je comprends ce que Sirius voulait dire par prodige du vol. » gloussa-t-il avant de le relâcher.

« C'est héréditaire apparemment. » s'empressa de préciser Harry en souriant allégrement, entrainé par l'enjouement de son père.

« C'est que tu n'as jamais vu ton grand-père sur un balai. » s'esclaffa James. « Ta grand-mère se débrouillait très bien, cela dit. »

Ses réminiscences tracèrent une certaine mélancolie sur son visage, ce qui dissuada Harry de débuter un interrogatoire sur ses grands-parents. De toute manière, leurs invités n'étaient déjà plus qu'à quelques pas de là. Lupin s'avança le premier pour les saluer.

« C'était vraiment impressionnant. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Quand Remus fixa ses yeux sur James, l'incrédulité dérangeait encore ses traits. Il lui présenta rapidement Tonks, Andromeda et surtout Teddy qui était déjà logé dans les bras de Lily. Elle regardait le bambin avec bienveillance, glissait ses doigts sur sa joue alors qu'il clignait nerveusement des yeux, luttant sans doute contre le sommeil. Cette vision tordit le cœur de Harry malgré lui.

« Ha voilà la femme d'exception qui a su ravir le cœur de cet intraitable Remus ! Madame, vous possédez déjà mon plus profond respect et ma plus grande admiration. » s'exclama James en lui serrant la main avec enthousiasme.

« Et c'est pour moi, un grand honneur de rencontrer le célèbre James Potter dont Remus ne tarit pas d'éloges. » lui répondit Tonks en ponctuant sa tirade d'une petite révérence grotesque.

« Ha oui ? Je le connais avare de compliments. Je suis sûrement encore plus parfait que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

Il adressa un clin d'œil amusé à Nymphadora avant de se pencher sur le bébé reposant encore dans les bras de la rouquine.

« Il ressemble vraiment à sa mère sans vouloir t'offenser 'mus. »

Lupin se contenta de sourire, il paraissait émerveillé par cette scène improbable et Harry ne pouvait que le comprendre.

« Sirius boude encore ? » demanda subitement James en redressant le menton, frustré à l'idée de ne pouvoir réunir la bande dans sa quasi-totalité.

« Sirius te demande de pousser ton incroyable tignasse de son horizon afin qu'il puisse admirer la progéniture de Lunard. » répliqua ce dernier d'une voix lugubre par-dessus l'épaule du maraudeur.

James se retourna alors pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

« Parler de soi à la troisième personne est le premier signe de démence. Je ne sais pas s'il est conseillé que tu approches cette âme innocente. Lily, tu ferais mieux de reculer. »

Teddy passa des bras de Lily à ceux de Sirius en très peu de temps. Ils s'extasièrent ensuite à tour de rôle sur le nouveau-né sous le regard amusé et relativement fier des parents. Harry s'écarta de cette petite réunion pour aider Ron à ranger les balais mais revint aussi vite qu'il put. Lily et Tonks s'étaient engagées dans une grande conversation sur les enfants. Les quelques anecdotes que sa mère fournit sur sa propre expérience, dissuadèrent Harry de l'écouter plus longtemps. Derrière chaque souvenir heureux qu'elle s'appliquait à révéler, l'horreur se terrait. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter ce sentiment à nouveau, la brièveté de cette enfance heureuse et le cauchemar qui avait suivi. En voyant les trois maraudeurs discuter avec animation et rire de bon cœur dans leur coin, il préféra se rapprocher de ses meilleurs amis ne voulant pas déranger ces retrouvailles.

C'était à ce moment précis que quelque chose remua plus loin. Il crut apercevoir un mouvement indistinct à plusieurs mètres de là, dans un massif mal entretenu. L'anxiété le bouscula, il enjamba la distance qui le séparait encore de la source de sa confusion et il aurait juré capter un craquement inquiétant rappelant un transplanage rapide. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Une nouvelle menace ? Les doigts de Harry fouillèrent les fourrés, il chercha à les franchir mais fût interpellé par Arthur Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? »

« J'ai vu… Je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Je l'ai entendu, il a transplané. »

Mr Weasley le détailla intensément durant plusieurs secondes.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Nous avons pris nos précautions, les mêmes sorts que l'été dernier. Personne ne peut nous voir. »

Harry dût se retenir de pointer leur inefficacité antérieure en se mordant la langue. Il aurait été injuste de les accuser de ça alors que le ministère était tombé sous la coupe de Lord Voldemort. C'était sa faute à lui s'ils avaient besoin de ces précautions en premier lieu. Ils prenaient sur eux, risquaient leur vie juste pour l'accueillir.

« Je l'espère. » articula simplement Harry en ne défaisant pas son regard des branchages.

« Si quelqu'un entrait sur la propriété malgré tout, nous serions avertis, je peux te l'affirmer. » affirma Arthur avec fermeté.

Harry resta quelques instants de plus à fixer le vide avant de se décider à rejoindre les convives. Il fit part de son inquiétude à Ron et Hermione rapidement avant de se laisser entraîner par Sirius à l'écart.

« Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. J'ai réagi … Excessivement. »

« Ce n'est rien. » lui assura Harry.

« On reparlera de ça demain, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie de plomber l'ambiance avec ces histoires. » ajouta Sirius, la mine toujours aussi sombre. « Tu faisais quoi près des buissons ? »

« Je suis pratiquement certain que quelqu'un nous espionnait. Ou du moins, essayait. »

Sirius accueillit la nouvelle avec perplexité mais ne le contredit pas. Il jeta un regard à l'endroit que son filleul venait de déserter mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion de toute façon. Hagrid venait de faire une entrée fracassante, scandant les prénoms des revenants et les saluant avec un enthousiasme certain. Il était talonné de près par Lee Jordan, l'ami des jumeaux mais également et à la grande surprise de Harry, de Luna Lovegood. Il ignorait que cette dernière avait été invitée. Il lui adressa un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit sans retenue.

« C'était gentil de nous inviter, Ron. » déclara-t-elle.

« Pas de quoi, c'était un peu ridicule de ne pas le faire. Tu habites à quelques pas d'ici. Et puis, tu es toujours la bienvenue de toute manière. »

« Papa a préféré ne pas venir. Sa présence n'aurait pas été favorable à la bonne ambiance et puis, c'est la saison idéale pour chasser le léthon à griffes. »

Hermione eut un rictus ironique qui alerta Harry sur la non-existence de cette créature ou du moins, sur sa non-découverte. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous serrés autour de la table. Harry était assis à la droite de sa mère et à la gauche de Ron, son père occupait le siège face à eux et était lui-même encadré de Remus et Sirius. Les discussions fusèrent rapidement de toute part et Harry se perdit dans le brouhaha incohérent qui s'ensuivit. Ses pensées ne cessaient de s'orienter vers l'intrus qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. Il en était de plus en plus convaincu. Peu rassuré, il s'éloigna mentalement et volontairement de l'agitation ambiante en se plongeant dans une anticipation chaotique du prochain drame. Comment ne pas l'envisager ? Comment croire à cette paix et à cet idyllique cadre dans lequel il pouvait rire avec ses amis, avec ses parents ? Des mangemorts le traquaient encore. Ce n'était pas réellement terminé, pas vrai ? Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette. L'insouciance fugace qu'il avait réussi à éprouver la nuit dernière semblait désormais loin. Bien trop loin et définitivement hors de sa portée.

* * *

 **Coucou à tous :)**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce délai et pour ce chapitre plutôt court, plusieurs choses m'ont retenue ces derniers jours mais je vais faire en sorte que le rythme de publication redevienne plus soutenu. Je sais que la longueur des chapitres n'est pas folichonne mais je préfère privilégier la cadence de postage à la longueur des chapitres. Un très très très grand merci pour vos reviews et puis, un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent, follow l'histoire et/ou la placent dans leurs favori. sC'est vraiment encourageant et sincèrement touchant pour moi de constater que cette modeste fiction parvienne à intéresser ^-^**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**


	21. Le dernier ennemi à détruire

**Ce chapitre est un peu spécial. J'aurais voulu le poster le 31 octobre en conséquence pour marquer le coup. Néanmoins, il est là. Je voulais rendre hommage à Lily et James. Et donc, ce chapitre reprend les premiers chapitres de cette fiction de leur point de vue. N'en soyez donc pas surpris. J'espère que cela vous plaira cependant. Merci pour votre patience et votre fidélité.**

* * *

Quand ils avaient ouvert les yeux, la peur n'avait pas déserté. Autour d'eux, on s'agitait. Quand James avait croisé le regard de Lily, il ne l'avait plus lâché. Les derniers souvenirs traçaient sur leurs traits, une panique accrue. Les échos de cette voix macabre, de ces lumières aveuglantes et du désespoir résonnaient dans leur esprit désorienté et alimentaient leur confusion alors qu'on leur parlait d'une voix rassurante, quoique légèrement agitée. Quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette, James redoubla de méfiance. Il reconnaissait le lieu mais il ne reconnaissait pas encore les gens. On les bousculait, les emmenait de pièce en pièce en prenant leurs bras en otage. Tous deux se débattaient quand une troisième voix se mêla au combat. Sirius les aperçut alors qu'on les menait ensemble vers une destination encore inconnue. Ils étaient trop faibles pour lutter comme ils l'auraient souhaité, leurs membres paraissaient engourdis, leurs têtes lourdes. Le plafond de la salle où on les fit asseoir semblait les dominer de plusieurs mètres. Il donna le vertige à Lily alors qu'elle arquait le cou pour en capter la superficie. Ses doigts cherchèrent et trouvèrent ceux de son mari, elle s'y agrippa aussi fort qu'elle put. Il leur faudrait des jours pour se faire à l'idée de leur retour, des jours pour réapprendre un monde qui n'était plus le leur. Mais il ne leur fallut qu'une seule minute pour se rappeler de l'essentiel.

« Où est notre fils ? » interrogea la rouquine.

L'employé du ministère qui lui faisait face, semblait atrocement déstabilisé par cette première question.

« Il est sain et sauf. » fût tout ce qu'il put articuler.

Tous les trois soufflèrent de soulagement mais très rapidement, ça ne suffit plus.

« Où est-il ? Nous devons le voir. » insista James.

On ne répondit pas à leur question mais on leur expliqua tout depuis le début comment ils avaient péri, comment ils étaient revenus à la vie et en quelle année ils se trouvaient. Livides, les Potter se contemplèrent longuement, sonnés par cette nouvelle.

« Vous voulez dire que Harry a… 17 ans ? » demanda Lily, incrédule.

« Bientôt 18. » se permit de préciser Sirius d'un grognement.

« Bon sang, Sirius, c'est vrai que tu as vieilli. » nota James.

Un léger sourire manqua de poindre sur les traits tirés de l'animagus mais l'émotion l'étreignait bien trop pour ça. Les priorités se réarrangeaient, ils auraient tout le temps de se retrouver plus tard. Sirius Black avait besoin de savoir une chose, une seule chose.

« Et Voldemort ? Est-ce qu'il… »

« Oui, il a été vaincu cette fois-ci totalement. Grâce à Harry. »

James se prit la tête entre les mains tandis que Lily se crispait sur sa chaise.

« Harry a dû l'affronter ? » murmura t-elle.

James se redressa brutalement, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose subitement.

« Nous devons voir notre fils. »

Lily acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête alors que de nouvelles interrogations se pressaient déjà contre ses lèvres closes.

« Vous le verrez. Ne vous en faites pas. »

On leur fournit quelques informations après plusieurs protestations. Kingsley en personne était venu à leur rencontre pour leur délivrer ce récit. Une histoire à laquelle il manquait énormément de détails mais qu'il résuma du mieux qu'il put. Il leur promit de les amener à Harry une fois qu'ils les jugeraient prêts. Phrase qui eut le mérite de les mettre hors d'eux mais ils ne purent qu'obéir. Du moins les premières heures. Ils tentèrent dans les jours qui suivirent de s'échapper du ministère, faisant preuve d'une ingéniosité peu commune à plusieurs reprises bien que toutes leurs tentatives échouèrent lamentablement. Sans baguette, il était difficile de faire des prouesses. Entre les longues discussions avec différents services du ministère et les différents tests qu'on leur soumit, Lily et James bombardèrent Sirius de questions à propos de leur fils. Chaque réponse nourrissait leur impatience et rendait leur captivité plus douloureuse encore à endurer. Si la rouquine s'en fichait pas mal du pourquoi ils avaient pu revenir, les deux maraudeurs, quant à eux, ne cessaient d'échafauder des théories. Ils s'étaient rappelé, de façon erratique, le passage dans la forêt et se souvenaient avoir éprouvé des certitudes. A ce moment-là, ils comprenaient des choses qui leur échappaient désormais. La mort avait ressemblé à un long coma entrecoupé par ces quelques rappels dans le monde des vivants, un éveil incertain et des réminiscences qu'ils rendirent de plus en plus concrètes à force de discussions et de rêves de plus en plus précis. Leur hypothèse s'affina de jour en jour mais ne leur rendit nullement Harry. Leur seul réconfort se situait au niveau d'une photo, la seule qu'ils avaient réussi à dénicher sur un vieil exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Ils pouvaient la contempler pendant des plusieurs minutes sans réussir à s'en lasser, ils analysaient son expression, notaient chacun à leur tour les traits qu'il partageait principalement avec James. Les nerfs de Lily furent mis à rude épreuve quand Sirius aborda le thème sensible des Dursley. Elle ne cessait de lui faire avouer ce qu'il minimisait volontairement pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage mais elle était plus perspicace qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Ainsi sept jours défilèrent. Ils étaient tous les trois au bord de l'explosion quand enfin, le ministre les convia à la grande révélation. Ils apprirent la mort et la résurrection de Remus Lupin le jour même. Ils ne tenaient pas en place une fois arrivés à Poudlard. La seule vue du château plongea Lily et James dans une sévère mélancolie. Sirius était devenu affreusement silencieux en constant la bâtisse éventrée, ravagée par un combat auquel il n'avait pu assister. Il n'en dit mot mais les Potter devinèrent sans mal les pensées de leur ami. Ils furent consignés dans un bureau qu'ils connaissaient tous les trois fort bien. Aucun des anciens directeurs ne semblait vouloir hanter son portrait, la pièce était affreusement silencieuse. James ne cessait d'effectuer des ronds sur la paume de Lily de son pouce. Cette dernière se contentait de jeter des regards frénétiques à la porte résolument close face à elle avec une nervosité de plus en plus croissante. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes, Sirius craqua et dévala les escaliers. Il fût ramené à l'intérieur par deux employés assez hargneux du ministère.

« Je reste convaincu que mon apparition serait la moins hallucinante et donc la moins dangereuse pour ce cher ministère. » marmonna t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise après que les deux molosses aient déserté leur périmètre.

« Pour sûr Patmol, personne ne te considère comme un fou furieux qui a tué un nombre impressionnant de personnes. Tu n'as jamais été le criminel le plus recherché de ce pays à une époque. Ils vont sûrement t'accueillir avec le sourire, une tasse de thé à la main. » répliqua très ironiquement James sans pour autant réussir à réprimer son sourire.

Lily se leva, fit quelques pas, s'entourant de ses bras pour se rassembler comme elle pouvait. Son anxiété atteignait des sommets.

« Et si … Il ne venait pas ? Peut-être qu'il ne va pas le croire. Peut-être qu'il va partir précipitamment avant qu'on ait la chance de… »

James l'approcha, défit la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa propre carcasse pour l'étreindre sous le regard confus de Sirius.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il viendra. » affirma James en glissant une main dans la chevelure flamboyante de son épouse.

« Je connais suffisamment Harry pour pouvoir affirmer que James a raison. » précisa Sirius.

« Mais s'ils ne lui disent rien… S'il ne sait même pas que… »

Les yeux de Lily rencontrèrent ceux de son mari. James glissa ses doigts sur sa joue très calmement. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Tu sais quoi, je vais aller le chercher, Lil. Je vais le ramener, ok ? »

Il la défia d'un regard, s'attendant déjà à la voir protester. Mais à sa grande surprise, Lily se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Fais vite alors. Tu seras plus discret si tu es seul. »

Ebranlé par cette réaction mais néanmoins déterminé, il actionna bien vite le passage secret le moins connu du château et également, le plus hostile d'une certaine façon. Il n'était pas rare de trouver quelques objets étranges et parfois nuisibles dans ce couloir. James se demandait si ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui s'amusait à y entasser tout un tas de création personnelle. L'un dans l'autre, ils avaient évité de l'emprunter par simple esprit de conservation.

« Je reviens vite. » déclara-t-il avant de filer.

Il fonça sans se préoccuper de la théière qui lui indiqua l'heure ou de la chaussure qui s'amusa à flanquer des coups de pied contre ses tibias pendant deux bons mètres avant de se désintéresser de lui. Il courut jusqu'à la grande salle, il savait que c'était là que tout se jouerait. Forcément. Des gens qu'il croisa, le prirent pour Harry ce qui l'amusa et l'attendrit à la fois. Il évitait de relever trop les yeux de peur qu'on le reconnaisse réellement et se contentait de bouger imperceptiblement de la tête pour répondre au marque d'affection qu'il recevait. Cela lui semblait bizarre d'être dans les baskets de son propre fils. Bizarre et affreusement troublant. Cette considération s'évanouit dès l'instant où il vit Harry. Le reste du monde s'effaça. Sa voix l'interpella gravement. On se retournait sur son passage désormais mais il ne le remarquait pas et se mit à crier plus fort encore. Son fils se tourna ultimement vers lui et James pût voir son expression renfrognée se métamorphoser en trouble. James comprit pourquoi Lily avait tant peur. Pendant un instant, il craignit que Harry ne s'éloigne, qu'il prenne lui-même peur de cette apparition, qu'il la refuse. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter mais il redémarra pourtant aussi vite alors qu'il courait vers lui, que l'émotion l'étreignait et projetait sur ses traits une joie similaire à la sienne. James fonça droit sur lui et le réceptionna. Ses bras formèrent un cocon autour des épaules de son fils. Il se rendit compte de sa propre impuissance, de cette absence que Harry avait dû endurer, de tout ce qu'il avait dû affronter simplement pour être né à la fin du septième mois de l'année. James aurait voulu lui dire beaucoup de choses, ces choses importantes qu'il devait entendre mais pas ici. Il devait d'abord lui faire part de sa méfiance. Il savait ce qui les avait ramenés et il savait que cette chose était dangereuse. Harry ne devait pas arriver à cette conclusion et la donner en toute impunité. Parce que quelque chose se tramait au ministère, James en avait eu la certitude.

Kingsley intervint, forcément. Et le congédia. James éprouva une douleur indescriptible à la poitrine à la seule idée de se séparer même une minute de Harry. Il savait que cet homme était peut-être plus têtu que lui. Et étrangement, il lui faisait confiance. Plus vite il lui parlerait, plus vite Lily le verrait. Alors il revint sur ses pas, entra dans le bureau où sa femme et son meilleur ami l'attendaient. Tous deux semblaient proche de l'hystérie quand ils le constatèrent seul. Lily tremblait littéralement de la tête aux pieds.

« Il va bien. » articula James en devinant ses craintes. « Kingsley voulait lui parler. »

Il fût bombardé de questions. Il y répondit avec le plus de précision possible, sa voix trahit sa propre émotion plus d'une fois. Il suggéra qu'ils aillent tous ensemble cette fois-ci, le tirer de cette maudite salle, Sirius semblait partant. Lily refusa, convaincue désormais qu'il viendrait à eux. Mais James n'en fit qu'à sa tête et s'engouffra dans le passage. La rouquine le talonna de près. Lorsque la chaussure enchantée, voir maléfique, alertée par les cris de Lily, vint à leur rencontre, elle donna un coup puissant contre l'une des parois et le passage s'effondra. Lily semblait hors d'elle alors qu'elle toussait nerveusement après avoir bondi en arrière pour éviter la collision avec les gravats.

« Tu es fier de toi, James Potter ? Maintenant, on va devoir contourner toute une partie du château pour pouvoir retourner au bureau. »

« Ne dramatise pas tout. On va aller chercher Harry directement, inutile de te mettre dans tous tes états pour un peu de pierre fragile… »

« Un peu de pierre de fragile ? UN PEU ? On a failli être écrasés ! »

« Mais non. Tu exagères. » lui assura James en jetant pourtant un regard inquiet vers l'arrière.

Ils avancèrent en continuant à débattre de cet acte impulsif mais elle le suivit pourtant, sans se poser la moindre question sur la destination. Malheureusement pour eux, quand ils arrivèrent devant la classe, Harry et Kingsley avaient déjà disparu.

« Je te l'avais dit ! Il est parti nous voir et il ne va pas nous trouver. Tu te rends compte qu'il risque de s'inquiéter ? Tu te rends seulement compte du choc émotionnel que ça va lui faire ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé seul avec le ministre? Il doit être troublé. »

Elle avait parlé tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à reprendre son souffle entre chaque phrase.

« Calme-toi. On va seulement le rejoindre, rien de grave n'est arrivé, pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit inquiet et je veux le voir, par Merlin. Et pas errer dans le château. »

James entoura les épaules de Lily d'un bras. Ils remontèrent précipitamment les marches, empruntèrent plusieurs raccourcis et tombèrent sur le mot de leur fils. Lily chérit son écriture. Elle chérit sa calligraphie durant tout le trajet qui les mena finalement au grand hall. La rouquine rangea le mot au fond de sa poche alors que James lui indiquait la présence de Harry. Il discutait de toute évidence. Le cœur de Lily explosa quand elle put enfin le détailler à son tour. Les larmes grimpèrent sans mal dans ses yeux émeraudes et sans réfléchir, elle planta James là où il était pour dévaler les marches en scandant son prénom. Son fils l'observa avec tellement d'émerveillement qu'elle en fût davantage troublée. Elle trébucha, atterrit mal sur une marche abimée et chuta abruptement. La peur l'avait désertée, elle ne craignait pas le sol. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Harry la réceptionna, l'aida à se relever juste assez pour qu'elle puisse l'entourer de ses bras, le protéger comme elle pouvait de ce monde extérieur qui l'avait mis en danger plus d'une fois, qui l'avait tenu éloigné de ses parents et qui l'avait forcé à affronter des choses que personne n'aurait dû avoir à endurer au cours de sa vie. Elle voulut qu'il sache qu'il était aimé, qu'ils étaient fiers et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais. Qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu l'abandonner en premier lieu. Qu'elle avait donné sa vie pour la sienne, qu'elle ne regrettait en rien ce choix. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle put jusqu'à en avoir mal aux bras alors qu'il lui rendait son étreinte en trahissant cette fragilité qu'elle voulait et veillait à apaiser. James parla, elle ne l'entendit pas mais sentit ses bras se replier sur eux. C'était comme si tout avait enfin repris sa place. Comme si chaque injustice avait été balayée. Comme si chaque année passée n'avait pas compter. Rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce moment où enfin, ils pouvaient se retrouver.

C'était à tout ça qu'ils pensaient, là attablés. Harry discutait avec Ron, Sirius et Tonks sans se rendre compte, sans doute, qu'ils le contemplaient à chaque fois autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient perdu et retrouvé. Ils savaient tous les deux que leur garçon était devenu une personne plus fantastique qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais rêvé. Ils l'aimaient inconditionnellement. Ils étaient impressionnés, émerveillés et sincèrement émus de constater que leur fils avait dépassé toutes leurs attentes. Plus ils apprenaient à le connaître, plus ils réalisaient à quel point il avait réussi à se distinguer, à devenir quelqu'un de sensé, généreux, bon et par bien des égards, bien plus sage que ses propres parents. Et tout ça malgré les troubles qu'il avait dû connaître, les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser. D'un sourire, les Potter se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Lily et James n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Cette nuit du 31 octobre leur avait prouvé qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour sauver leur enfant. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne reculeraient devant rien pour le protéger. Et cette conviction les rapprochait inéluctablement, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais eu besoin de ça pour être également convaincus de ce qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Il y avait des choses que la mort n'aurait jamais pu séparer. Lily et James étaient de ceux-là.

* * *

 **Encore une fois, désolée pour le délai, je pense que je ne pourrai plus le maintenir aussi soutenu mais je fais mon possible. Un très grand merci pour vos reviews que je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à lire. Vous êtes vraiment d'adorables lecteurs ! Je vous remercie sincèrement pour votre soutien :)**


End file.
